Gefühle in Aufruhe
by CookieCookie
Summary: Die Liebe macht auch Zauberern das Leben schwer...es geht weiter!
1. Willkommen zu Hause

**Gefühle in Aufruhe**

Alle Figuren gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling.

Inhalt: Im siebten und letzten Schuljahr stehen Harry, Hermine und Ron nicht den üblichen Problemen gegenüber, sondern die Liebe, Vertrauen und Freundschaft stehen im Vordergrund.

Für alle Fans von Draco und Ron (kein Slash)

-1-

Willkommen Zuhause

„Weißt du was, ich bin so glücklich wieder hier zu sein"sagte Harry und warf seine Tasche auf sein Himmelbett. Ron der neben ihm stand sah ihn etwas traurig an und senkte den Kopf „Mir werden unsere Gespräche über Mädels, Quiditch und Flüche die wir Malfoy an den Hals wünschen fehlen. Harry sah ihn an und lächelte „Ach Ron, Kopf hoch, freu dich doch das du ein eigenes Zimmer hast."

Für sie hatte gerade das 7. und letzte Schuljahr auf Hogwarts begonnen und da Ron zum neuen Schulsprecher ernannt wurde, stand ihm ein eigenes Schlafzimmer zu. „Denk nur mal an die Mädels. Jetzt kannst du wenigsten ungestört sein und du weißt schon...". Ron lief rot an und musste grinsen. Auch Harry grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Sex hatte gedanklich bei den beiden zwar eine sehr große Rolle eingenommen aber mit Erfahrungen konnten beide dennoch nicht prahlen. Jedenfalls dachten sie das über den jeweils anderen. „Lass uns doch mal sehen wie Hermine ihr Zimmer gefällt."Ron und Harry verließen den Schlafsaal und machten sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer von Hermine. Wie Ron besaß nun auch sie das Privileg ein Schlafzimmer ihr Eigen zu nennen.

Die Beiden machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe an die Tür zu klopfen und traten einfach ein. Doch was sie sahen schockierte sie beide. Hermine stand nur mit Rock und BH bekleidet vor dem großen Spiegel den sie aufgestellt hatte und probierte Blusen an. Nebenbei sang sie ein Lied und schwang ihre Hüften umher. Als sie die Beiden entdeckte, schrak sie zusammen und versuchte ihren Oberkörper mit einer Bluse zu bedecken.

"Sag mal spinnt ihr? Könnt ihr nicht anklopfen... ich ,ich bin doch..." doch bevor Harry hörte was Hermine ist, fiel ihr Ron ins Wort und sagte"Aber Hermine, hast du dich etwa für mich so schick gemacht? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Obwohl mir dein Outfit ohne Rock besser gefallen würde."Er ließ Hermine nicht einmal die Gelegenheit sich ein Wortgefecht mit ihm zu liefern, denn er schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände und legte ein Tänzchen mit ihr vor dem Spiegel hin. Beide mussten lachen und Ron sang aus voller Kehle sodass Harry vor lachen fast umgefallen wäre.

Die erste Stunde die sie im neuen Schuljahr hatten, war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Alles verlief erstaunlich ruhig, so ganz gegen ihre Gewöhnungen. Professor Snape schien heute keine Lust zu Haben, die Gryffindor bei jeder Kleinigkeit zur Schnecke zu machen.

Die nächsten Stunden hatten sie frei, denn der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war noch nicht im Schloss eingetroffen. Und so genossen Hermine, Ron und Harry die Sonne und lagen draußen auf dem Rasen rum. Sie redeten über die Zukunft, das Leben nach Hogwarts und Hermine sagte etwas, das auch Harry schon eine Zeit lang im Kopf herumschwirrte „Denkt ihr, wir werden auch nach der Schule unsere Zeit miteinander verbringen?" sie sah die beiden mit großen Augen an und Ron entgegnete ihr nur „Ach Hermine, wusste ich's doch, du kannst ohne mich nicht leben."Er streckte seinen Arm aus legte ihn um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich „Was solltest du nur ohne mich machen?" Hermine konnte nicht antworten, denn Ron hatte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt. „Mir ist klar, dass ich der Mittelpunkt deines Lebend bin und sich dein Universum nur um mich dreht aber langsam musst du mal den Planeten Ron verlassen und eine Volllandung in der Realität wagen."Er sah Harry an, der sich auf dem Boden schon kugelte vor lachen und Hermine versuchte weiterhin sich aus Rons Umklammerung zu lösen. Als sie es endlich schaffte, warf sie sich auf Ron und fing an ihn zu kitzeln und die Beiden kugelten sich auf dem Rasen rum.

Harrys Blick richtete sich in der Zwischenzeit in Richtung Ferne. Er dachte über Hermines Worte nach und richtete seinen Blick Ron und Hermine zu, die sich zwar nicht mehr kitzelten aber jetzt saß Hermine auf Rons Brust, presste seine Arme am Boden fest und sagte „Ich lass dich erst los, wenn du versprichst, dass du aufhörst mich zu ärgern."„Na gut, ich kann meine ganze Energie nicht an dich verschwenden, denn Harry und ich wollen nachher auch noch unseren Spaß haben."Hermine sah Ron an musste schon wieder lachen. Sie ließ seine Hände los und das war ein Fehler. Er richtete sich auf und viel schneller als es Hermine erahnen konnte, umklammerte er ihre Hüfte und hob sie hoch. „Harry, was denkst du über ein Bad für Hermine?"Ron deutet auf den See und Harry sah ihn verschmitzt an „Ok, auf geht's." Hermine rief Harry zu „ Bei Ron war das ja klar, aber Harry, ich rede nicht mehr mit dir wenn du das tust."Harry sah sie an und sagte „Das Risiko muss ich eingehen."

Sie warfen Hermine in den See und sprangen dann selber rein. Die drei hatten soviel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie erinnerten sich an Schneeballschlachten und Kitzelorgien von früher. Irgendwann hatten die drei beschlossen, dass sie für so etwas eindeutig zu alt waren.

Als der Gong zum Mittag läutete machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zum Schloss. Harry dachte nur _Jetzt bin ich endlich wieder Zuhause._


	2. Es ist nicht alles Gold was glänzt

-2-

Es ist nicht alles Gold was glänzt

Die ersten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und Hermine, Ron und Harry genossen täglich das immer besser werdende Wetter. Sie lagen nach dem Unterricht meist unten am See, spazierten über die Ländereien. Sie waren entspannt und gelöst. Ihr 7. Schuljahr war bis jetzt besser als alle vorherigen um diese Zeit. Kein Streit mit Snape, Malfoy machte keinen Ärger und Nevills Kröte verschwand nicht mehr alle zwei Tage.

„Sag mal, wie läuft so ein Treffen eigentlich ab?"fragte Ron Hermine, denn heute war das erste Zusammenkommen aller Vertrauensschüler und Schülersprecher. „Das kann was werden sag ich dir. Du weißt ja wer vom Slytherinhaus Sprecher ist, oder?"„Draco Malfoy, mir wird schlecht"erwiderte Ron und seine Augen hatten nun einen zornigen Blick in sich.

„Vielleicht wird es ja doch ganz gut"sagte Harry etwas gelangweilt. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn an und sagten nichts zu seiner Reaktion. Beide wussten, dass er es immer noch nicht verstand, warum er nicht Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher war. Er sah sich selbst manchmal als Besten von allem. Hermine drehte ihr Gesicht zu Ron, verdrehte die Augen und sagte „Lass uns los."

Ron sprang auf, zog Hermine an der Hand hoch und ließ sein Blick zu Harry schweifen „Kommst mit ins Schloss? Die Treffen sollen eigentlich nicht lange dauern."

„Ach lass mal, ich werde wohl mal zu Hagrid gehen, oder so."

Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine und schlenderten gemeinsam zum Schloss.

Harry sah ihnen nach und sah noch, wie Ron Hermine in die Seite piekte und die anfing zu quicken. Ron rannte los und Hermine lief so schnell hinter ihm her wie sie konnte. Dann waren beide verschwunden. Harry wusste nicht so recht wo er hin sollte und schlug einfach den Weg du Hagrids Hütte ein. Er Klopfte an die Tür, aber niemand öffnete. Er versuchte es noch einmal „Hagrid, ich bin es Harry. Bist du da?"Da Hagrid offensichtlich nicht da war, ging Harry mit hängenden Schultern zurück zum Schloss.

Ron und Hermine kamen indes am Besprechungsraum an. Alle anderen Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher waren schon da. Hermine rief „ Bindusa Alonso"und aus der Decke löste sich eine Treppe. „Oh nein"stöhnte Ron. „Was ist denn?"„Das erinnert mich an die alte Fledermaus Trylawne."Hermine musste grinsen und ging als erstes die Treppe hoch. Alle anderen folgten ihr und setzten sich auf die Stuhle die bereit standen. Professor Dumbledore hatte sich bereit erklärt, der Schülervertretung einen eigenen Raum zur Verfügung zu stellen. Die Treffen die sonst abgehalten wurden, fanden meistens in der Großen Halle statt aber Hermine fand, dass ein eigener Raum besser war. Hier sollte von nun an einmal die Woche ein Treffen veranstaltet werden. Jede Woche übernahm ein anderes Haus den Vorsitz und diesmal war Gryffindor dran. Und nur die Schülersprecher waren befugt den Raum zu öffnen und das waren sechs Leute.

Nach etwa einer Stunde erklärte Hermine das Treffen für beendet und die Treppe eröffnete den Weg nach unten. Alle waren bester Laune und redeten über das Fest, welches die 7. Klassen als Abschied planten. Es sollte zu Ostern stattfinden und alle hatten diesen Vorschlag sehr begeistert aufgenommen. Hermine schlenderte mit Ron den Weg zur Großen Halle entgegen. „Wartest du hier auf mich? Ich muss noch mal was erledigen."Ron nickte Hermine zu und die verschwand.

Sie ging den Korridor entlang und hörte aus einem Nebenflur plötzlich Stimmen. „Lass das, lass mich in Ruhe."Diese Stimme kam Harry sehr bekannt vor und dann hörte sie noch eine weitere „Du bist echt ein Baby, du Lahmarsch. Heul doch am besten." Hermine ging zu dem Nebenflur und sah, wie Malfoy Neville im Schwitzkasten hatte und dieser den Tränen nahe war. „Lass ihn los."Malfoy sah sich um und ließ Neville los. Der nahm seine Beine in die Hand und rannte los. Er sah nicht mal Hermine ins Gesicht. „Ah, Granger. Mal wieder auf Friedensmission?"Malfoy sah sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an, dass von Kälte nicht zu übertreffen war. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.


	3. Die Wut der Amazone

-3-

Die Wut der Amazone

„Bleib sofort stehen. Du Schwein"rief Hermine hinter Malfoy der aber der ging weiter und kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie rannte hinter ihm her und hatte ihn auf dem nächsten Flur eingeholt. „Sag mal spinnst du? Kannst du die Leute nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?"Hermine sah Malfoy mit einem Wut verzehrtem Gesicht an und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Ach Granger, verschwinde doch."Seine Stimme blieb ruhig und er wurde nicht mal ein bisschen lauter. Während hingegen Hermine den Aufstand ihres Lebens probte. Plötzlich öffnete sie eine Tür und Professor McGonagal steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür. „Miss Granger, was soll dieser Lärm? Von ihnen als Schulsprecherin hätte ich wirklich mehr erwartet."„Aber ich wollte doch nur..."„Nichts da, sollten sie weiterhin so ein Aufstand machen, werde ich Gryffindor Punkte abziehen. Haben sie mich verstanden?"Sie schloss die Tür und Hermine starrte fassungslos auf den Boden.

„Na Granger, nicht mehr der Liebling der alten Schachtel?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Malfoy mit einem Blick an, der Eisberge hätte versetzten können.

Hermine griff sich Malfoy am Kragen und schliff ihn zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer, weit entfernt von Professor McGonagal. Sie öffnete die Tür, schubste Malfoy hinein und donnerte sie hinter sich zu. „Du bist echt das Letzte. Das Allerletzte."„Oh Granger, dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam."Hermine warf Malfoy einen giftigen Blick zu und sprach weiter „ Warum kannst du nicht mal aufhören alle Leute zu ärgern? Lass Neville doch in Ruhe. Zeig doch mal ein bisschen Verständnis."Draco sah sehr verletzt aus und sprach zu Hermine mit fast zottriger Stimme: „Du meinst soviel Verständnis wie du und deine Freunde mir immer entgegen bringen?"

Das hatte Hermine geschockt. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Malfoy sie mit sarkastischen Kommentaren bombadieren würde. Sie sah ihn an und sagte „Aber ich, ich dachte.. oh Malfoy es, es tut mir...."doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu ende bringen denn Malfoy war in einen lauten Lachanfall ausgebrochen. „Granger, du glaubst auch alles." Er musste sich den Bauch halten und Hermine sah ihn nur zornig an „Du mieses Schwein"dann holte sie mit ihrer Hand aus und schlug Malfoy ins Gesicht.

Der verzog keine Miene und starrte Hermine an. Dann ging er eine Schritt vorwärts auf sie zu und automatisch ging sie einen Schritt rückwärts. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Hermine erschrak, also sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte. Malfoy näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren und Hermine sagte mit aufgebrachter Stimme „Wenn du mir was tust, dann schrei ich ganz Hogwarts zusammen."Sein Gesicht kam näher und Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen öffnete sie sie wieder und sah, das Malfoy sie küsste. Sie schubste ihn weg und schrie ihn an"Was soll das?"„Ich dachte, du würdest dann endlich deinen Mund halten."Gab Malfoy ganz trocken zurück. Hermine sah ihn an, sah in seine Augen, auf seine Lippen und spürte plötzlich ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Malfoy auf den Mund.

Sie ging einige Schritte vorwärts und schob ihn so vor sich her bis er gegen einen Tisch prallte. Hermine nahm ihre Hände und spielte mir seinen Haaren und seine Hände glitten hinab zu ihren Hüften. Er zog sie näher an sich heran und verstärkte den Druck auf den Lippen. Sie küssten sich, als hänge davon ihr Leben ab. Beide füllten die Küsse mit Leidenschaft und Lust, dass es den Beiden die Lust aus den Lungen trieb. Hermine löste ihre Lippen von den seinen und sprach ganz außer Atem „Draco, wir sollten das lassen."Er sah sie wie vom Donner gerührt an _Seid wann nennt sie mich Draco?_ Doch er ließ seinen Mund zu ihrem Hals gleiten und saugte sich an ihrer Halsschlagader fest. Er hielt sie noch fester und drückte sie an sich. Hermine würde unter seinen Händen weich wie Butter und lag wie besinnungslos in seinen Armen. Draco richtete seinen Kopf auf und sah ihr in die Augen. Beide mussten nach Lust schnappen und dann fing Hermine an seinen Hals mit Küssen zu überfluten. Dracos Hände glitten unter ihren Pullover und er strich ihr mit viel Gefühl den Rücken entlang. Hermines eines Bein war zwischen die seinen gerutscht und ihr Knie rieb die Innenseite seiner Schenkel. Sie zog den Saum seines Pullovers hoch und streifte ihn über den Kopf. Sie lief ihn fallen und zog auch das T-Shirt, welches Draco noch trug aus der Hose und zog es ihm ebenfalls aus.

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen nackten Oberkörper und sie krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest. Hermine glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Doch als sie merkte, das Draco dabei war ihren BH zu öffnen, wurde sie klar im Kopf. Sie stieß ihn weg und musste einige Augenblicke nach Luft schnappen. „Das war einfach super"stieß er hervor und musste erst einmal tief einatmen.

Hermine sah ihn an „Wenn du es jemanden erzählst, dann bring ich dich um."Sie nahm ihre Sachen und ging.

Hermine machte sich ganz verwirrt auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und richtete ihre Haare zuvor noch mit einem Zauber in die richtige Richtung.

Am Gryffindortisch fand sie Ron und Hermine recht schnell und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Wo warst du denn? Ich hab wie blöde auf dich gewartet."Hermine sah Ron verlegen an und entschuldigte sich sogleich bei ihm „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte gerade zu dir zurück und da kam ich an Myrtes Toilette vorbei und sie hat mich die ganze Zeit nicht wieder gehen lassen."

„Zum Glück bist du sie ja doch losgeworden, wie eigentlich?" Hermine sah Harry schuldbewusst an und sagte „ich hab ihr versprochen du besuchst sie mal wieder."Harry sah sie an und verschluckte sich am Kürbissaft. Ron lachte laut auf und zog so den Blick seiner Mitschüler auf sich.

„So aber jetzt wieder zu mir. Ich frag mich, wie du das wieder gut machen willst". Ron sah Hermine beleidigt an und sagte dann „Ich hätte da eigentlich eine tolle Idee. Wie wäre es wenn du diesmal nackt mit mir tanzt?"Er sah Hermine in die Augen und musste sich dann schnell duckten um die Pfefferminzbonbons die Hermine nach ihm warf nicht abzubekommen. Alle drei mussten so laut anfangen zu lachen, dass selbst die Lehrer von ihren Tellern aufsahen und sie mit bösen Blicken tadelten.

Als Hermine, Ron und Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatten, füllten sie ihre Teller voll und schwiegen eine Weile. Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen und ihre Augen trafen die von Malfoy. Beide starrten einander an und schon kurze zeit später wendete Malfoy seinen Blick ab und erzählten an seinem Tisch etwas, das alle zum lachen brachte. _Was finde ich nur an dem? _Sie wendete ihr Gesicht ihrem Teller zu und stocherte lustlos in dem Essen. _Er ist ein Schwein. Er ist ein MALFOY. Irgendwas führt der im Schilde. _Hermine nahm sich vor, ihn auf jeden Fall zu ignorieren, wenn er sie auch nur ansprach. "Was ist los?"fragte Ron und Hermine erschrak „Nichts, ich hab bloß Kopfschmerzen."Sie stand auf und ging aus der alle. Ron und Harry sahen ihn nach und Ron sprach das aus, was auch Harry dachte: „WEIBER!"


	4. I´m not a girl

-4-

Im not an girl

Nach dem Essen machten sich Ron und Harry auf um Hermine zu suchen. Sie fanden sie nicht auf der Krankenstation oder in der Bibliothek. Die beiden gingen nun gemütlich zum Griffindor Turm. Als sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort sagten (Grünspan) und in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintraten, sahen sie Hermine nachdenklich in einem der Sessel sitzen. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihre Rufe und sah nur wie gebannt ins Feuer. Harry trat in großen Schritten an sie heran und fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme „Alles in Ordnung?"„Ja ,alles klar."

Hermine stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ron sah Harry eindringlich an aber auch der wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Die beiden beschlossen, morgen mit Hermine zu reden falls sie dann immer noch so merkwürdig sein würde, aber jetzt redeten sie über Gott und die Welt.

„Stell dir mal vor, welches Gesicht Malfoy machen würde?"„ Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", sagte Harry. Er und Ron redeten über die bevorstehenden Quidittch Spiele und hofften auf einen Sieg. „Oh man, es ist schon voll spät. Ich wird jetzt auch mal in mein Zimmer gehen"sagte Ron und stand auf. „Nacht",„Gute Nacht".

Seiner und Harrys Weg trennten sich, denn Rons Zimmer lag auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von den großen Gemeinschaftsschlafzimmern. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer hielt er bei Hermines Tür an und klopfte leise. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Hermine vollkommen angezogen, alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Bett liegen und die Decke anstarren. Sie rührte sich nicht.

Ron ging auf sie zu und fragte „Hey Herm, kleine Aufmunterung gefällig?"Hermine sah ihn an, lächelte und sagte "Danke nein"„Hermine, du machst einem echt sorgen."Ron setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und schloss seine Augen. „Wenn was nicht in Ordnung ist, dann sagst du es aber, ok?"Ron hatte es sich inzwischen auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht und von Hermine war nur ein „ MMhhmm..."zu hören. Sie schlief ein. Ron wollte eigentlich aufstehen und in sein eigenes Bett gehen aber er war zu müde. Er schloss seine Augen.

„Was ist denn hier los?"Hermine und Ron schreckten beide aus dem Schlaf. Sie offneten die Augen und sahen Harry im Türrahmen stehen. Seine Augenlider zuckten. „Morgen"sagte Ron und Hermine zog ihren Arm von Rons Brust der dort wohl die ganze Nacht lag. „Könnt ihr mir mal sagen was ihr hier macht?"„Oh Harry, wir haben bloß geschlafen!"„sag mir jetzt bloß nicht ihr beide hättet..."Ron sah ihn verwundert an und gab zurück „Doch Harry, es war die reinste Sexorgie. Hermine und ich waren die ganze Nacht mit nichts anderem beschäftigt. Und wir dachten uns, mit Klamotten wäre es noch schöner."Er schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich vom Bett und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Harry folgte ihm und rief ihm hinterher „Was maulst du denn jetzt so rum?"Ron drehte sich um sprach"Mein Gott Harry, wenn du was von Hermine willst, dann sag es ihr doch. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst wir hätten was miteinander."Harry sah ihn irritiert an und brachte vollkommen erstaunt hervor „Ihr zwei habt also nicht..?" „Oh man, nein. Natürlich nicht. Sie ist meine beste Freundin." Ron drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher und schüttelte immer während den Kopf. Harry stand immer noch verwirrt im Flur.

Nachdem endlich zwei langweilige Stunden Verwandlung und zwei nervtötende Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei vorbei waren, saßen Harry und Ron zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und erledigten Hausaufgaben. Hermine saß einen Tisch weiter mit Ginny, Lavender und Pavarti zusammen und sie redeten über Jungs. Lavender erzählte gerade von ihrer Sommerliebe namens Patrik mit dem sie lange Stunden am Meer verbracht hat. „Und Lavender, hab ihr beide..."„Oh Gott, müsst ihr Weiber eigentlich immer über so was reden?" kam es mit entrüsteter Stimme von Ron. Die vier Mädchen sahen ihn verwundert an und mussten anfangen zu lachen.

„Ron, komm mal wieder runter"war jetzt von Harry zu hören. „Sei doch ehrlich, Jungs reden nie über so was aber Mädchen müssen immer tratschen und alles haarklein erzählen."Er sah zu der Mädchengruppe, die anfing sich aufzulösen und sah dann, wie Hermine sich auf Ihn und Harry zu bewegte. „Tolles Auftritt, Ron"sagte Hermine mit einem dicken Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich bin sicher, du triffst auch mal auf ein Mädchen, das mit deinen Vorgehensweisen prahlt."Sie sah die beiden an und ging.

_Was ist denn nur mit ihr los?_ Fragte sich Ron aber Harry war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Hatte Ron recht und er war verliebt in Hermine? Könnte das wahr sein und sie ist seine Auserwählte? Wenn er sie manchmal ansah, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter. Nein, er liebte sie aber nicht. Das stand völlig außer Frage.


	5. Auch Helden wollen Ruhm

-5-

Auch Helden wollen Ruhm

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry sehr unausgeschlafen zum Frühstück. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und musste an Hermine denken. _Ron ist echt ein Riesenarsch, dass er mir so ein Müll einredet._ Harry setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch und begrüßte die Anderen. Hermine und Ron saßen schon am Tisch und schwiegen. Ron war dabei Hermine die ganze Zeit mit dem Fuß gegen ihr Schienbein zu trete. „Ron, lass das!"schrei Hermine plötzlich. „Ich bekomme 5 Galleonen von dir meine liebe Hermine."Ron sah sie grinsend an und aß weiter seine Pfannkuchen Von Harry kam nur sehr gelangweilt „Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was das soll?"

„Also gut, ich habe mir Ron gewettet, dass er es nicht schafft mich zur Weißglut zu bringen und da ich verloren hab, schulde ich 5 Galleonen."Hermine sagte das mit wenig Enthusiasmus in ihrer Stimme und nippte am Glas, in dem sich Kürbissaft befand. Sie sah wie Harry die Augen verdrehte. „Was ist denn los?"„Gar nichts!"Harry sah Ron und Hermine an, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Kurze Zeit später war er aus der Großen Halle verschwunden.

„Ich glaube dein Freund fühlt sich einsam."„Immer wenn er Probleme macht ist er mein Freund, na danke Hermine!"Hermine stockte der Atem als sie das hörte und wollte Ron gerade zurecht weisen als sie sein Gesicht sah, auf dem ein fettes Grinsen lag. „Ron, du machst mich fertig. Kannst du nicht mal aufhören mit deinem scheiß Sarkasmus!"„Hattest du schlechten Sex letzte Nacht, oder warum bist du so unausgeglichen?"Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Trinken und hörte Neville neben sich vom Stuhl fallen. „Das zahl ich dir heim, Ron. Verlass dich drauf."Hermine sah Ron mit einem Blitzen in den Augen an und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. _Ron ist echt ein Schwein. Haben Jungs eigentlich immer nur Sex im Kopf? Ronald Weasley ich werde dich das nächste Mal zu Tode blamieren. Verlass dich drauf._

Die Beiden gingen zusammen aus der Großen Halle und steuerten auf den Gryffindorturm zu. Die ersten Stunden waren ausgefallen, denn Professor Snape war für 1-2 Monate unterwegs und so hatten sie keine Zaubertrankunterricht.

Sie fanden Harry in einem Sessel sitzend und sahen, das er etwas las ohne die Augen zu bewegen. „Hey Harry, hast Lust auf Quittitch?"„Nein, lass mich in Ruhe man."Hermine sah Ron mit großen Augen an und zuckte die Schultern. „Alles klar?"war von Ron zu hören. „Alles bestens. Könnte nicht besser sein. Ich liebe mein Leben."Harry richtete sich auf und rauschte an den beiden vorbei, hinaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Weißt du was er hat?"fragte Hermine besorgt. „Wäre er du, würde ich sagen akutes PMS aber so..."Hermine stieß Ron etwas unsanft in die Rippen und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei.

„Was suchst du eigentlich für ein Buch?"„Ron, muss ich dir eigentlich alles dreimal erzählen, bevor zu es kapierst?"„Was redest du so mit mir? Du verletzt meine Gefühle."Ron griff sich an seine Brust und gab merkwürdige laute von sich. „Wir wollen mal nichts dramarisieren meine lieber Ron."Ron sah Hermine an und musste grinsen „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"war gereizt von Hermine zu hören „Du klingst wie meine Großmutter und wenn ich mir dich so angucke, einen Hüfthalter könntest du auch vertragen."Dann rannte er los und bevor Hermine die Anspielung überhaupt begriff, war er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Sie rannte hinter ihm her und ihre Schultasche schlackerte wie wild um ihre Beine. Sie sah nicht wo sie hinlief sondern rannte einfach nur um Ron zu erwischen.

KRACH!!!!!!!! „Pass doch auf du Blödian."Hermine war mit Draco Malfoy zusammengestoßen und beide lagen jetzt auf der Erde. Draco sah sie an, stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand um Hermine beim aufstehen zu helfen. „Lass mich in Ruhe."Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging. Zurück ließ er eine ratlos wirkende Hermine.

Sie fang Ron schließlich vor der Bücherei, der sich vor lachen krümmte und schritt mit energischen Gang auf ihn zu. „Ist das eine Krankheit bei dir oder was ist los?"Ron konnte nicht mal antworten und hielt sich den Bauch. Er deutete mit dem Finger nur auf die Tür zur Bücherei und machte eine Handbewegung, dass Hermine hineingehen soll. Ein wenig unsicher öffnete sie die schweren Türen und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Ihr Blick viel auf Neville, der in einem Sessel saß und auf ihm drauf....Millicent Bullstrudt. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu brüllen. Wie Neville hilflos Millicent ausgeliefert war und sie in küsste. Auf einmal stieß Hermine einen spitzen Schrei aus und nicht mal eine Sekunde später tauchte die Bibliothekarin neben ihr auf. „Miss Granger, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Verlassen sich umgehend die Bücherei."Sie packte Hermine am Arm und beförderte diese unsanft nach draußen. Vor der Tür brach Hermine zusammen und sang mit Ron auf dem Boden zusammen und die Beiden lachten aus vollem Halse.


	6. Männer

-6-

Männer...

Am Ende des Schultages hatte Harry kein weiteres Wort mit Ron und Hermine gewechselt und die beiden machten sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Aber zunächst mussten sie wieder zu einem der Schülervertretungstreffen. Alles lief scheinbar wie immer nur Hermine kam mit finsterem Gesicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum und auf die Frage von Ginny, was denn sein soll, fauchte sie diese an und versetzte ihr einen mörderischen Blick. Hermine stampfte in ihr Zimmer und blickte sich nicht um. „Was ist denn mit der los?"kam es mit zittriger Stimme von Ginny. „Ach keine Panik, sie hat nur vergessen ihre Leck- Mich- Am- Arsch- Pillen zu nehmen und bekam es dann auch noch mit Draco Malfoy zu tun."Er verdrehte die Augen und folgte Hermine in ihr Zimmer.

Das Wetter hatte sich zum Abend hin zunehmst verschlechtert und jetzt hingen dunkle Wolken über Hogwart. Ron saß auf Hermines Schreibtisch und blickte auf den See, der mit Regenwasser aufgefüllt wurde. „Dieser verfluchte Regen"war von Hermine zu hören, die bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag und das Fest der diesjährigen Hogwartsabgänger plante. Statt an Ostern, sollte es jetzt in der Weihnachtszeit gefeiert werden. Hermine kümmerte sich um die Dekoration zusammen mit Draco Malfoy und schien darüber nicht besonders erfreut zu sein. „Warum so mies gelaunt?"fragte Ron zurück. Das miserable Wetter hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf sein Gemüt. Er war fröhlich wie immer. „Immer nur Regen, Regen, Regen. Das kotzt mich an und dann auch noch Draco Malfoy."

Sie betonte das Malfoy so stark, dass es wie eine ekelhaft juckende Hautkrankheit klang. Ron kluckste und erwiderte „Tja. Pech gehabt. Ich find es lustig, dass er sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet hat." Draco und Ron hatten ihre Feinschaft nahezu beigelegt, denn als Schülersprecher wollten sie kein kindisches Verhalten an den Tag legen. Sie hatten dies ziemlich zu Beginn des Schuljahres erklärt. Seitdem hassten sich die Gryffindors und die Slytherins nicht mehr wie die Pest.

Ron und Hermine knurrte der Magen und so beschlossen sie, sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu begeben. Harry und Ginny schlossen sich den beiden an und so gingen sie zusammen zum Essen. „Hey Granger, warte mal."Hermine drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy auf sie zuschreiten. „Was denn?"fragte sie ihn gereizt. „Ich wollte ja nur fragen ob wir uns treffen wegen der Dekoration"sagte Draco mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Du hast doch schon wieder was vor du Schleimbeutel. Kannst du eigentlich nicht mal eine Sache angehen ohne Hintergedanken? Du machst mich krank."

„Granger, du hast zwar einen netten Arsch aber an deiner Einstellungt musst du noch mal arbeiten."Draco sah sie an und ging weiter. „Bilde dir bloß nichts ein auf deinen Vater und hör auf so zu stolzieren. Ich bekomme schon raus was du vorhast. Du schleimiger Idiot."„Wie du meinst Hammerzahn, also heute um 8 Uhr."Kam es gelangweilt von Draco. Hermine blickte ihm mit einem finsteren Blick nach und sprach mit sich selber. „Warum muss er bloß immer so selbstsicher sein. Das macht mich ganz wahnsinnig."

„Hey Herm, Rührei?"Harry wedelte mit einer Schüssel vor ihrem Gesicht rum. „Hast du dich entschlossen wieder mit uns zu reden oder was ist los"antwortete Hermine etwas gereizt. „Mein Gott, lass mich doch in Ruhe."Harry stand auf und setzte sich mit seinem Teller in der Hand zu Pavarti und Lavender, die weiter unten am Tisch saßen.

„Super Herm, jetzt hasst er uns."Ron sprach mit einer Stimme, die mehr Desintresse nicht hätte aufweisen können. „Mal ernsthaft Ron, was ist denn los mit ihm? Er spinnt doch völlig." „Vielleicht ist heute Tag des Arschlochs"schlug Ron vor und erntete dafür einige laute Lache vom Gryffindortisch.

Hermine sah indes zu Harry und redete weiter „Irgendwas ist doch los. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm über seine Gefühle reden" „Aber sonst ist alles klar ja? Mit ihm über seine Gefühle reden? Wir sind Männer, keine Memmen."Hermine sah Ron an der eine sehr entsetzte Miene aufsetzte. „Was soll das denn heißen?" „Weiber stehen auf böse Typen und nicht auf Heulbojen. Gibs doch zu. Ihr Mädels werdet vom Bösen angezogen und deswegen reden Männer wie Harry und ich nicht über Gefühle." „Scheint ja nicht besonders viel Wirkung zu zeigen"gab Hermine zurück und aß weiter. Dafür bekam sich von Ron einen tritt gegen ihr Schienbein.

Sie schrie auf , rieb sich das Bein und fragte Ron mit schmerz verzerrten Gesicht „Über was redet ihr denn sonst so?"„Titten!" Dean und Seamus klatschten Beifall und schlugen Ron auf die Schulter und nickten Hermine nur zu. „Männer sind ja so primitiv." Sie stand auf und ging aus der Halle. „Coole Aktion, Ron." „Danke, danke. Sie nennt uns primitiv? Dabei küsst sie jedes Mal vorm Schlafen gegen eine Bild von einem Muggelstar. Irgendwas mit DiCaprio...oder so."


	7. und Frauen

-7-

...und Frauen

„Harry, bist du hier?"Hermine klopfte an die Tür des Jungenschlafsaales und öffnete die Tür. „Hey Harry, was ist eigentlich los?"Sie sah ihn auf dem Bett sitzend und er sah sehr traurig aus. Hermine schritt auf das Bett hinzu und setzte sich neben ihn. „Verschwinde Hermine, lass mich in Ruhe."„Ich werde erst gehen, wenn du mir sagst was du hast. Du hast schlechte Laune und mit dir ist nichts anzufangen."

„Du willst wissen was los ist?"Harry sah sie zornig an und dann nah er blitzschnell ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie auf den Mund. Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben was dort passierte, stieß Harry weg und gab ihn eine Ohrfeige. „Sag mal spinnst du denn?" „Ich, ich....also. Hermine es ist...."„Was soll das denn? Ich dachte, wir hätten uns geeinigt."„Aber jetzt ist es was anderes!"Ach jetzt ist es was anderes. Als ich in dich verliebt war, da hast du dich ein Scheißdreck um meine Gefühle gekümmert. Und jetzt ....!"„Hermine, es ist nur so...jetzt wo wir so wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen, da merke ich erst wie viel mir an dir liegt."„Du meinst, du bist allein und da soll ich dir helfen!"

Harry sah sie zornig an und sprach mit fester Stimme „Gut, verschwinde aus dem Schlafsaal und sprich mich niemals wieder an."Hermine dachte, sie hätte sich verhört und drehte ihr Gesicht dem von Harry zu „Aber Harry, du verstehst mich nicht."„Doch ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Dich und Ron!!! Ihr denkt wohl ihr seid etwas besseres weil ihr Schulsprecher seid. Ihr wurdet doch nur auf Mitleid gewählt."Sein Kopf war ganz rot vor Zorn und Aufregung. „Wenn du so denkst, dann ist es wohl wirklich besser, wenn wir und nicht mehr unterhalten."Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür. Als sie verschwinden wollte drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sprach mit Harry und sah ihm dabei tief in seine grünen Augen „Neid zerstört soviel. Und gerade von dir,Harry, hätte ich mehr erwartet."Dann ging sie und ließ einen nachdenklichen Jungen zurück.

Hermine verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und schlief sofort ein. Sie träumte von Harry, der als Stripper in London sein Geld verdient. Da schreckte sie hoch und fragte sich, ob Harry wirklich so einen gut gebauten Oberkörper hat. Sie zog sich einen Morgenmantel an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aus dem heitere Stimmen kamen.

Ron spielte mit Neville Zauberschach „Neville, du spielt wie ein Anfänger. Ist es dir nicht peinlich so oft zu verlieren?"„Oh danke Ron, wie nett, das du meiner Persönlichkeit mal wieder einen Schub gibst"gab Neville sarkastisch zurück und er sah aus wie das reinste Nervenbündel. Ron war unschlagbar in Zauberschach aber er war so blöd und ließ sich wieder überreden. „Kein Problem, tu ich doch gerne. Hey Hermine, hast du Lust Neville zu helfen? Gegen zwei zu gewinnen würde mein Ego noch mehr stärken."Er grinste sie an und Hermine kam auf ihn zu. „So nett dein Angebot auch ist, ich muss mal mit dir reden."Mit Seitenblick auf Neville fügte sie hinzu „...Allein!"

Neville stand auf und nuschelte im Gehen etwas von „... Weiber, Probleme und krank...."Hermine sah ihm nach und staunte nicht schlecht. Woher hatte er nur zu so einer Einstellung gefunden? Sein Blich fiel auf die Person vor ihr, natürlich RONALD WEASLEY, die Ursache allen Übels. „Was hast du mit Neville gemacht?"Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ich geb dir mal ein Paar Hinweise, den Rest musst du dann selber zusammenreimen, Millicent, Neville ist 17, er hat Bedürfnisse....na fällt der Groschen?"„Du meinst, Neville und Millicent haben...?" „Sprich es ruhig aus Hermine, SEX."Hermine sah ihn an und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich so?"„Wie bin ich denn?"„Na so ohne Skrupel, ohne Peinlichkeitsgrenze und einfach nur so auf Sex fixiert."

„ In deiner Gegenwart kann ich einfach nicht die Kontrolle bewahren. Deine Beine sind der Wahnsinn und am liebsten würde ich dich mit in mein Zimmer nehme." Hermine sah ihn an, und warf eine Schachfigur nach ihm. Sie traf Ron am Ohr und der sprang wild auf und nahm Hermine in den Schwitzkasten. „Ron, Ron, lass das sein!!!"„Sag erst ich bin ein Gott...sag Ronald Weasley, du bist ein Gott". „Niemals, du spinnst doch"kam es etwas dumpf von Hermine zurück aber dann gab sie sich geschlagen und rief laut „...Ronald Weasley, du bist ein Gott". Aus der Ecke des Einganges kam eine Welle von Gelächter auf die Beiden zu. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf hoch und sah, das der Gemeinschaftsraum voller Schüler war.

Seamuis rief „Hey Ron, denkst sie du bist DiCaprio?"Hermine sah Ron an und wollte ihm am liebsten an die Kehle springen aber sagte dann ganz ruhig „Ron, nimm dich in Acht. Der nächste peinlich Auftritt gehört dir."Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und hörte noch, wie Ron, Dean und Seamus Witze rissen. „Männer"sagte sie zu sich selber. Als sie im Bett lag und gerade am einschlafen war, dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie Ron so richtig vorführen konnte. Und da kam ihr die perfekte Idee. An Draco und das Treffen dachte sie nicht eine Minute.


	8. Schuldige Jungfrau

-8-

schuldige Jungfrau

Hermine machte sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Sie war alleine, denn Harry und Ron waren schon früher runter gegangen. Eigentlich gut, dachte sie. Dann hätte sie Zeit, sich ihren Plan durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. „Heute ist Ron fällig, jetzt blamiere ich ihn bis auf die Knochen."

Hermine betrat die Große Halle und erblickte Ron und Harry am Ende der Tisches. Sie ging auf die Beiden zu und als Harry sie sah, stand er auf und verlies die Große Halle. Ron blickte ihm hinterher und als Hermine sich neben ihm niederließ sagte er „Na super, deine bloße Anwesenheit bereitet ihm schon einen Brechreiz." Hermine sah ihn an und setzte ihr Du – Kannst- Mich- Mal- Miene auf. Ron nahm das sehr amüsiert zur Kenntnis und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Schinken.

Hermine sah ihre große Chance und rief mit lauter Stimme, so dass es alle hören konnten „Du hast Tripper?"

Ron sah sie an und grinste. Ach so läuft das jetzt. Hermine versucht mich zu blamieren.

„Du hast doch zu mir gesagt es wäre kein Problem ohne Kondom. Kann ich was dafür, dass einer deiner vielen Beischlafopfern unrein war?"

Hermine blickte ihm ins Gesicht und verfluchte den Tag, an dem Ron selbstbewusst wurde. Jetzt saß sie ganz schön in der Scheiße. Mit Ausnahmen von wenigen Schülern blickten alle zu ihr und Ron und tuschelten.

Sie hörte nur Wörter wie „Schlampe!...mit der?....iiigittt!"

Ron grinste immer weiter und ihm schien die Tatsache, hunderter Augen auf sich gerichtet zu haben, kein bisschen beunruhigend zu finden.

Hermine lief scharlachrot an und senkte den Kopf. Vom eigenen Tisch konnte sich Deans Stimme wahrnehmen, die aus einem Lachanfall nicht mehr herauskam. Und Neville lief Milch aus seiner Nase. Lavender und Pavarti blickten schockiert aus ihren Augenhöhlen und tuschelten miteinander.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, was soll dieses Theater?"Professor McGonagal war vom Lehrertisch aufgestanden und stand nun hinter den Beiden. „Ich verlange eine Erklärung. Die eigenen Schulsprecher veranstalten so einen Tumult. Und das am Morgen."

Sie sah von einem zum anderen und beugte sich dann zu Hermine „Wenn sie Fragen haben, wie sie sich vor Geschlechtskrankheiten schützen können, dann kommen sie am besten heute Abend in mein Büro." Dann ging sie wieder.

Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre ihr der Boden unter den Füßen genommen worden. So blamiert hatte sie sich noch nie. Nicht mal damals, als Ron laut verkündetet, sie rieche wie eingelegtes Sauerkraut.

Als das Frühstück zu ende war, ging sie in ihr Zimmer und dort blieb sie auch für den Rest des Tages.

Sie nahm sich vor, niemals wieder ein Wort mit Ron zu wechseln.

Gegen Abend bekam sie eine Eule und wunderte sich wem dieser schöne Vogel wohl gehörte. Sie öffnete den Brief und staunte nicht schlecht als sie den Absender las.

Hermine

Sag mal, wo warst du denn Gestern. Ich hab gestern die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet und wer kam nicht. Wenn du schon keine Lust hast mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten, dann sag mir nächstes mal vorher bescheid.

Draco

PS: Von wem willst du den Tripper haben???

Hermine zerknüllte den Brief und war im ersten Moment sehr sauer auf Draco Malfoy. „Warum denkt er eigentlich, dass ich keinen abbekomme?"aber dann fühlte sie sich schuldig, denn sie hatte ihn total vergessen. Sie entschloss sich, einen neuen Termin abzumachen. Am besten heute Abend.

Draco

Tut mir sehr leid. Lass uns das heute Abend machen. Wir treffen uns um 9 Uhr im Besprechungszimmer der Schülervertretung.

Hermine

PS: Als würdest du nicht noch ne Jungfrau sein!!!

Hermine befand den Brief für sehr gut und schickte die Eule damit wieder los. Sie sah ihr noch nach als es an ihre Zimmertür klopfte. Ron steckte seine Kopf durch den Türspalt und sah Hermine freundlich an.

„Immer noch beleidigt oder was?"Hermine sah ihn mit eiskaltem Blick an und sagte nichts.

„Hast du dir vorgenommen nie wieder mit mir zu sprechen?"Ron sah Hermine an, die immer noch nichts sagte und ihn weiterhin nur anstarrte. „Ich deute das mal als ja. Ich frag mich was du hast. Jetzt stehst du bei der Hälfte der männlichen Schüler hoch im Kurs. Und ich glaube auch Professor Snape wäre dir gegenüber nicht abgeneigt."Hermine könnte nicht mehr und musste lachen. So laut, das draußen vorbei fliegende Eulen merkwürdige Laute von sich gaben. „Ron, ich könnte dich dafür töten." „Ich weiß. Rate mal warum mir das so viel Spaß macht!" „Ich wette, Peinlichkeiten dieser Art können zum Tod führen, das ist bestimmt medizinisch erwiesen!"Ron ging auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ok, schließen wir ein Friedensbündnis. Peinlichkeiten sind verboten!"Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, nahm dann aber doch seine Hand. Hermine zuckte wie verrückt als sich ihre Handflächen berührten. „Ron, was war das schon wieder?"„Nur ein kleiner elektrisierender Zauber."Dann ergriff er schnell die Flucht. Hermine rannte wie eine Furie hinter ihm her.


	9. Die Stunde des Drachen

-9-

Die Stunde des Drachen

„Wartest du schon lange?"Hermine kam am Fuß der Dachtreppe an und sah einen ungeduldigen Draco dort stehen. „Bin es ja schon gewohnt von dir stehen gelassen zu werden."„Es tut mir leid. Ich musste Ron noch einige Bücher an den Kopf werfen und ihm ein Furunkel überzogenes Gesicht verpassen."„So eine Schönheitskur hatte er wirklich mal nötig."Hermine musste lachen und war erstaunt über sich selber. Draco Malfoy reißt Witze über Ron und du lachst? Also bitte! „Na dann lass uns mal hochgehen." Draco ließ Hermine die Treppe zu erst hochgehen und folgte ihr dann rasch. Die beiden machten es sich an einem großen Tisch gemütlich und Hermine packte ihre Zettel, Mappen, Stifte und alle weiteren Unterlagen aus. Draco staunte nicht schlecht. Er hatte nur ein Blatt und einen Stift mit.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht oder müssen wir von ganz vorne anfangen?"„Also ich..ähm..ich hab noch nicht."„Warum hast du dich eigentlich gemeldet wenn du nichts zu Stande bringst." Hermines Stimmung war sehr gereizt. Was wollte Draco eigentlich hier. Und warum nannte sie ihn Draco.

Draco sah sie an und erwiderte etwas stockend „Wenn du das nicht weißt...!" „Was soll ich wissen?"„Du glaubst du nicht etwas ich interessiere mich für Dekorationen."„Ach ja, für was interessierst du dich denn dann?"Draco sah Hermine in die Augen und antwortete „Für dich".

„Man Harry, sag schon was los ist."Ron versuchte verzweifelt Worte aus Harry heraus zu kriegen nachdem er sein Gesicht furunkelfrei gezaubert hatte.. „Es ist nichts."„Ach ja, mach mir doch nichts vor. Hat doch mit Sicherheit mit irgendwelchen Weibern zu tun, oder?"„Woher weißt du das?"Ron zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Harry fällt genau wie Hermine auf alles hinein. Hoffentlich haben die beiden niemals was miteinander. „Gibt es denn etwas zu wissen?"Ron sah Harry grinsend an und dieser verfluchte seine Blödheit. „Du musst mir schwören, dass du es niemanden erzählst!"„Ok mein Häuptling, ich schwöre feierlich beim Leben von Percy, dass ich dein Geheimnis mit niemanden teile."„Percys Leben? Das ist ja keine besondere Absicherung!" „Also erzähl schon."

Harry erzählte Ron die Geschichte mit dem Kuss und beschrieb Hermines Verhalten darauf. „Du hast was?"„Warum bist du so schockiert? Etwas eifersüchtig?"antwortete Harry etwas gereizter als nötig. „Ja, sogar sehr, aber wenn es dich nicht stört, können wir auch eine dreier machen."„Ron, lass die dummen Witze. Es ist mir ernst mit diesem Thema."„Mir doch auch. Stell dir nur mal die sexuelle Befriedigung vor die man durch eine Dreier erlangen kann."

Harry sah Ron beleidigt an und sprach wieder „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Sie wird niemals wieder mit mir reden."„Natürlich wird sie das. Sie war doch letztes Jahr so verliebt in dich. Das ändert sich doch nicht so schlagartig."„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Kannst du nicht mal ein bisschen nachforschen. Du verbringst die meiste Zeit mit ihr." Ron sah Harry etwas zweifelnd an und erwiderte „Na ich weiß nicht. Kannst du das nicht selber klären?"„Das wird kaum gehen. Wir haben beschlossen niemals mehr miteinander zu sprechen."„Und das nennst du Hindernis? Das sagt sie mindestens dreimal in der Woche zu mir. Und ich bin trotzdem ihr Gott. Frag Seamus!"

„Ich meine es ernst. Warum glaubst du mir nicht?"„Dreimal darfst du raten."„Hermine glaub mir, ich mag dich sehr."Hermine sah ihn an und blickte in seine grauen Augen. Sie wusste nicht, ob Draco überhaupt zu Gefühlen fähig war, aber in seinen Augen lag eine solche Klarheit, dass sie nichts böses vermuten konnte. „Du warst immer so gemein zu mir. Du wirst dich niemals ändern." Draco war aufgestanden und griff nach Hermines Arm. „ich habe mich geändert."Dann küsste er sie.

Hermines Welt drehte sich und in ihrem Kopf schossen so viel glückliche Gedanken umher, dass sie die Umgebung um sich nicht mehr wahrnahm. Sie fühlte den Kuss. Diesen Kuss, der so sanft und zugleich so leidenschaftlich war. Der ihre Welt zum beben brachte und zugleich alles aufrichtete. Und dann Draco. Draco Malfoy, der um keine Gemeinheit verlegen war. Dieser Draco Malfoy gab ihr den besten Kuss den sie jemals gespürt hatte. Als seine Lippen sich von den ihren entfernten, schloss sie die Augen um ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn. Groß, blond und schön. Ja, er war schön. Unglaublich schön. Er hatte nichts nettes an sich aber zweifellos war er das schönste männliche Wesen, dass sie je gesehen hatte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft zurück.

„Du geht's jetzt zu Hermine und wirst mit ihr reden."„Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht wo sie ist."„Ach bitte, wozu hast du denn mich als besten Freund? Sie ist im Zimmer der Schülervertretung. Ich werde dir das Passwort sagen. Aber verrat er niemandem. Nach der Tripper- Aktion hab ich eh schlechte Karten bei den Lehrern."„Bei was für einer Aktion?"„Ach vergiss es."

Ron begleitete Harry noch bis zum Porträt und nuschelte ihn dann das Passwort zu (Vilsistra) und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Harry machte sich schnell auf den Weg und Ron ging zu Lavender und Pavarti, die damit beschäftigt waren, Neville über seinen Knutschfleck am Hals auszufragen.

Harry rannte den Weg zum Besprechungsraum und konnte es kaum erwarten mit Hermine zu sprechen.

Hermine hingegen genoss den Kuss sichtlich und spielte mit ihren Finger in Dracos Haaren. Der war gerade damit beschäftigt, Hermine am Hals zu küssen, dass dort ein Knutschfleck entstand. „Hermine...." Hermine nah diese Stimme wahr. Aber so sprach Draco doch nicht. Diese Stimme klang so verbittert und nicht nach dem wohl besten Küsser der Welt. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Harry am Rande der Treppe stehen.


	10. Neutral sein, heißt tot sein

-10-

Neutral sein, heißt tot sein

„Harry, was ist denn los?"Ron sah seinen Freund sehr schockierend an. „Ich glaub das nicht, ich glaub das einfach nicht."Harry ließ sich auf einem Stuhl fallen und senkte den Kopf.

„Sag schon, wie ist es gelaufen? Du siehst so aus als hätte sie dir noch eine Ohrfeige verpasst."„Schlimmer!"„Noch schlimmer? Hat sie etwas gesagt, du wärst zu klein um sie im Bett auf touren zu bringen?"„Ron, ich muss mich doch sehr wundern. Ich würde mich am liebsten umbringen und du redest über Sex? Du solltest das mal untersuchen lassen."

Harry starrte auf seine Hände und musste ein paar Mal schlucken. „Man, nun sag schon. Was ist passiert."„Sie, sie hat....als ich in den Raum ging, hat sie jemanden geküsst."

„Sie hat was? Jemanden geküsst? Wir reden doch hier von Hermine Granger, oder? Wen denn?"„Draco Malfoy!"

„Oh Gott, Draco. Ich muss gehen. Was wird er nur denken?"„Was machst du dir eigentlich Gedanken über Potter?"„Er ist doch mein bester Freund!"„So hat er sich aber nicht gerade verhalten." „Hermine sah ihn an „Du verstehst das nicht."„Ach ich versteh das nicht. Du meinst ich hab keine Freunde, oder was." Draco sah sie leicht gekränkt an und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „So meine ich das gar nicht, du hast mich falsch verstanden."

„So wie du dich aufführst, könnte man denken, du hegst Gefühle für Potter."Hermine sah Draco an und wollte antworten, Draco sagen, dass das nicht stimmte, aber aus ihrem Mund kamen keine Worte.

„Für mich ist das kein Problem. Vergiss am besten was ich dir gesagt hab. Ich will meine zeit nicht verschwenden für jemanden, der am Ende den Helden will."Draco nahm sein Blatt und seinen Stift und ging die Treppe hinunter. Eine ratlos wirkende Hermine starrte ihm hinterher.

„Ach komm, hör auf mich zu verarschen. Draco Malfoy? So nötig hat es selbst Herm nicht!"

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Ich hab sie gesehen. Gott wie peinlich, dass ich tatsächlich annahm, sie würde immer noch in mich verliebt sein."„Draco ist doch gar nicht fähig eine menschliche Beziehung einzugehen. Ich hätte immer gedacht, er würde mal was mit einem Vampir anfange, oder so."

„Ron, ich hab die beiden gesehen und es sah sehr nach leidenschaftlichen Gefühlen aus."„Wie lange hast du den beiden denn zugeguckt?"antwortete Ron ein wenig belustigt. Er konnte sich Draco und Hermine gar nicht zusammen vorstellen. „Wie kann sie nur was mit Malfoy anfangen. Offiziell hassen wir ihn ja nicht mehr, aber er ist doch einfach schleimig."

„Man Harry, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Im Grunde kann es und doch egal sein. Es ist ihr Leben und sie ist nicht verpflichtet uns darüber Rechenschaft abzulegen."„Ich glaub ich hör nicht richtig. Du heißt das auch noch gut?"„Davon hab ich nichts gesagt. Aber sie kann doch machen was sie will."„Ron, du kannst doch nicht einfach neutral sein in diesem Punkt! Du warst doch auch mal in sie verliebt."„Harry, das ist ewig her. Wir waren uns dann einig, es bei einer auf Beleidigungen basierenden Freundschaft zu belassen."Harry stand wutentbrannt auf und schrie Ron an „Ich glaub das nicht. Ich dachte, du würdest mich unterstützen." Ron antwortete völlig überrumpelt „Was erwartest du denn jetzt von mir?"„Das wir erst wieder mit ihr reden, wenn sie sich Malfoy aus dem Kopf geschlagen hat. Dann kann sie wieder mit uns befreundet sein!"„Mit uns? Du denkst ja wohl nicht im ernst, dass ich da mit mache."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben und sagte mit einer Stimmer, die Wasser zu Eis hätte gefrieren lassen können „Du bist es nicht wert, als mein Freund bezeichnet zu werden."Dann ging er mit ruhigen Schritten zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Hermine öffnete die Tür von ihrem Zimmer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie weder Ron noch Harry gefunden und aus Rons Zimmer kamen keine Geräusche, so nahm sie an, er würde schon schlafen. „Ron! Was machst du denn hier?"Ron saß auf Hermines Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Hey."Seine Stimme klang sehr bedrückt und Hermine ging auf ihn zu und fragte ihn „Was ist denn los?"„Harry hat mir gerade klar gemacht, wie viel wert ich im Vergleich zu ihm bin. Und weißt du was. Er hat recht!" „Ron, du spinnst doch. Erzähl erstmal alles. Ron erzählte ihr die Geschichte mit Harry, das dieser sie und Draco gesehen hatte und darüber sehr bestürzt war, von Harrys Plan, sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen und vom Streit der Beiden.

„Harry ist manchmal echt ein Arsch."Hermine verspürte eine Erleichterung als sie das sagte und sah Ron an „Findest du, ich bin schlecht weil ich Draco geküsst hab?"„Ach quatsch. Ist doch deine Sache. Aber Malfoy? Naja."Hermine sah auf ihre Füße legte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. „Danke" „Wofür?"„Dafür, das du mein Freund bist!"

Ron legte seine Arm um sie und sagte mit leiser Stimme „Ich bin ja so froh, dass wir beide nie was miteinander hatten. Wir hätten uns wahrscheinlich gegenseitig umgebracht!"Hermine lächelte und schlief ein. Ron kurze zeit später auch.

Am nächsten morgen gingen Hermine und Ron gemeinsam die Treppe runter um in den Waschraum der Schülervertretung zu kommen. Auf dem Weg trafen sie Harry der, als er an ihnen vorbei ging, nuschelte „Ach, jetzt treibt sie es schon mit dir!"

Ron wollte Harry am liebsten einen Pickelfluch auf den Hals jagen aber Hermine zog ihn weiter und beachtete Harry nicht weiter.


	11. Eifersucht, Liebe und ein Pudel

-11-

Eifersucht, Liebe und ein Pudel

Das Frühstück war an diesem Morgen eine recht wortkarge Angelegenheit. Harry ignorierte seine beiden besten Freunde total und saß weit entfernt von ihnen. Ron und Hermine saßen sich gegenüber und aßen still ihre Schinkenbrote, währen Neville versuchte, seinen Hals knutschfleckfrei zu bekommen. „Neville, lass es doch einfach sein."Riet ihm Dean, der neben ihm saß. Doch er schien ihn gar nicht zu hören und versuchte es weiter. „Meine Oma wird mich umbringen!"An diesem Wochenende stand wieder ein Hogsmead Besuch auf dem Programm und Nevilles Großmutter wollte sich mit ihrem Enkel treffen. „Mach dir nichts draus, dann fragt deine Oma dich wenigstens nicht wie es so mit den Mädels auszieht."Seamus, Ron und Hermine mussten lachen. Ron, dessen schleckte Laune wie weggeflogen war, setzte noch einen drauf. „Deine Oma denkt dann wenigstens nicht mehr ihr kleiner Neville wäre schwul wenn du mit Millicent auftauchst." Wäre aber wohl besser wenn du es wärest, dachte er sich selber hinzu. Nevilles Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot und um ihn herum brachen alle in Gelächter aus. „ich freue mich für dich"kam es von Hermine. Neville sah sie glücklich an und sagte „Danke, denn ich fühle mich jetzt wie ein richtiger Mann."

Ron, Hermine, Dean und Seamus schreckten plötzlich zusammen. Als hinter ihnen eine schrille Stimmer ertönte. „Neville, los komm schon. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."Neville sprang schnell auf und sah in Millicents Gesicht. „Millicent...ich..."„Du lässt mich warten? Mich?"Sie sah ihn zornig an und Ron brach in Gelächter aus, sodass Hermine ihm heftig in die Rippen hauen musste. Neville stand jetzt verschüchtert vor seiner Freundin und als diese mit arrogantem Blick davon stolzierte, folgte er ihr mit hängenden Schultern und sah dabei aus wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Jetzt kann er sich echt wie ein Mann fühlen"gab Ron von sich. „Sagt mal, hat Millicent sie nicht mehr alle beieinander?" „Hermine, wie kannst du so was sagen. Sie ist doch do nett und geht mit Neville so überaus freundlich um"antwortete Dean in sarkastischem Ton. „Also ich finde, Neville hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem dressierten Pudel."„Da kann ich dir nur beipflichten, Ron!" Ron sah Hermine an und sagte mit engelsgleicher Stimme „Na Hermine, wo Neville doch jetzt so männlich ist, willst du dich da nicht an ihn ranmachen?"„Oh Ron, das würde ich ja gerne, aber dann müsste ich ja aufhören 24 Stunden am Tag an dich zu denken."„Ich fühle mich geehrt"antwortete Ron zuckersüß.

Dean und Seamus machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Hogsmead und wurden von Ron beauftragt, eine riesengroße Menge Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf mitzubringen.

Unterdessen saß Hermine mit Ron in der Bücherei und die beiden unterhielten sich über Harry. „Er fühlt sich sicher einsam!"„Aber mit Beleidigungen erreicht er doch nur das Gegenteil."Ron hatte keine Lust über dieses Thema zu reden und wurde auch sogleich erlöst. Draco Malfoy stand vor den beiden. „Was habt ihr denn nur mit Potter gemacht? Er hat eben zu mir gesagt, ich solle meine Finger von unschuldigen Mädchen lassen und mir lieber einen runterholen."„Das hat er gesagt?" „Oh ja, macht Potter jetzt einen auf Rebell oder was?"

Ron und Hermine zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Ach ja, weswegen ich hier bin. Kann ich mal mit dir reden?"Er blickte auf Ron und der sah ihn eigentümlich an. „Ich hoffe, du willst nicht dass ich dir einen runterhole!"„Nettes Angebot aber so weit sind wir noch nicht. Komm einfach nur mit."

Die Beiden entfernten sich und Hermine saß alleine am Tisch. Was wollte Draco nur von Ron?


	12. Von KLatschtanten und Selbstüberschätzer

-12-

Von Tratschtanten und Selbstüberschätzern

Draco und Ron standen nun draußen vor der Bücherei. Da Ron sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Draco wirklich was mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, stellte er sich schon auf ein Gespräch über Hermine ein. „Also, was willst du?"Draco sah so aus, als hätte er Hemmungen zu sprechen. „Es ist, na ja also..."„Du willst wissen, ob Hermine über dich spricht?"„Nein! Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob sie mich umbringen würde, wenn ich die Sache mit der Dekoration fallen lasse."Ron glaubte sich verhört zu haben und sah ihn an.

„Dekoration? Was?"„Du weißt doch, dass Hermine und ich die Dekoration planen müssen für das Abschlussfest der Abgänger." Ron, der immer noch irritiert war, sagte nur „Na ja, also umbringen? Ich weiß nicht. Ist ja deine Entscheidung. Aber würdest du es nicht für besser halten, unter diesen Umständen weiter zu machen?"Nun war es Draco, der sehr verwirrt guckte „Unter welchen Umständen denn?"„Weil du und Hermine doch....du weißt schon!" „Aber es ist nichts zwischen uns. Rein gar nichts. Wir haben uns geküsst wie du bestimmt schon weißt aber mehr nicht. Und Hermine will ja auch nicht, dass da mehr ist!"„Ach ja?"„Etwa nicht?"

Ron bereute es sogleich wieder, etwas gesagt zu haben, denn jetzt saß er schön in der Scheiße. Liebestipps waren nun nicht gerade sein Spezialgebiet, obwohl, dachte er, das eigentlich unverständlich ist. „Bitte Ron, sag schon. Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen müsste?"„Kannst du sie nicht lieber selber fragen?"„Sie ist deine beste Freundin! Du weißt doch alles über sie. Bitte hilf mir!"

Ron wurde dieses Gespräch immer unangenehmer. „ich weiß nicht....ich will mich da nicht einmischen."„Sag mir nur, wie sie reagiert hat, als sie vom Kuss erzählt hat."Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße...warum bin ich nur so blöd, dachte Ron. „Na gut, sie schien sehr verwirrt durch den Kuss. Nicht das du denkst, sie fand es schlecht oder so. das hat sie nicht gesagt, aber sie schien nicht sie selbst zu sein."„Meine Küsse haben eben diese magische Wirkung"sagte Draco mit der üblichen Selbstüberschätzung in seiner Stimme.

„Du bist echt ein riesengroßer Angeber!"„Danke, ich weiß dass ich toll bin! Los, rede schon weiter!"„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich es schlecht finden würde, wenn sie dich küsst." „Warum fragt sie so etwas? Bist du etwas eifersüchtig, weil du in Wahrheit in mich verliebt bist?"fragte Draco mit einer Stimme, die angewidert und zugleich belustigt klang. „Oh ja natürlich, ich liebe dich Draco Malfoy. Und wenn wir nicht vor der Bücherei wären, sondern

in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, dann würde ich am liebsten über dich herfallen."„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese animalische Anziehung auch bei Männern wirkt."„Das wüsstest du nicht? Dann sieh dir Mal Snape genauer an!"

Draco versetzte Ron einen giftigen Blich und verdrehte dann die Augen. „Warum fragt sie denn eigentlich so was? Wir haben uns davor doch schon einmal geküsst!"„Was?"„Oh, ich dachte du wüsstest das."„Nein, aber jetzt. Sieh mal, du bist ein Slytherin und die sind schlecht."Jetzt blickte Draco ziemlich beleidigt aus der Wäsche aber Ron sprach weiter „Und da Hermine immer noch eine Anziehung zu Harry verspürt, fühlte sie sich schuldig."„Also hatte ich Recht, sie will was von Potter."„So direkt nicht, sie hatte mal echte Gefühle für ihn aber damals wollte er davon nichts wissen. Und ich denke, ein Rest Gefühle bleiben bei so etwas immer da."

„Ist doch komisch oder? Potter und Malfoy in einem Duell um Granger." „Ja, das finde ich allerdings auch etwas merkwürdig. Harry, der Held gegen Draco, das personifizierte Böse!"Draco versetzte Ron einen leichten Schlag in dessen Rippenbereich. „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß und sag mir lieber was ich tun soll!" „Rede mit Hermine."„Sie wird das nicht wollen, oder doch?" „Lass es auf einen Versuch ankomme, dann weißt du mehr." „Gut, dann sag ihr, wir treffen uns heute um 9 Uhr im Verwandlungen Klassenzimmer."

Draco entfernte sich aber Ron rief ihm hinterher „Warum gerade da?" „Da ist es so ungemütlich, dass wir her reden als das wir uns küssen."Draco entschwand schnellen Schrittes und und Ron verfluchte sich selber „Warum muss ich nur so blöd sein und mich da einmischen? Ich werde niemals wieder Tipps geben. Niemals, niemals, niemals."

Ron ging in die Bücherei zurück und setzte sich wieder zu Hermine. „Und was wollte er?"„Triff dich heute Abend um 9 Uhr mit ihm im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen."Sie wollte gerade zu Ron sagen, was das soll aber dann musste sie grinsen. Draco Malfoy will sich echt wieder mit mir treffen?


	13. Das Ende einer Frendschaft

-13-

Das Ende einer Freundschaft?!

Nachdem Hermine und Ron nichts Gescheites in der Bücherei gefunden hatte, machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg in Richtung Große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Die Hogsmesd Besucher waren schon fast alle wieder zurück und Hermine hoffte, Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Doch ihre Erwartungen wurden sofort enttäuscht als sie die Halle betrat. Harry saß lachend mit Lavender und Pavarti zusammen und sprach über etwas, was Hermine nicht verstand. „Ron, denkst du nicht wir sollten das mit ihm klären?"Ron sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf „Er muss langsam mal erwachsen werden. Er führt sich auf wie ein Baby und wenn wir ankommen, denkt er, dass alles vergessen ist was er gesagt hat."

Die Beiden gingen an Harry vorbei, der sie nicht mal eines Blickes würdigte und setzten sich. Kurze zeit später setzten sich Dean und Seamus zu ihnen. „Und wie war es?"Dean fing an zu lachen und deutete Seamus an zu erzählen. „Nevilles Großmutter hat ihren kleinen süßen Enkel voll runter gemacht als sie den Knutschfleck sah, aber dann lernte sie Millicent kennen und war fasziniert. Ihr müsst euch das mal vorstellen. Von Millicent!" Ron brach in Gelächter aus und musste erstmal tief durchatmen bevor er darauf antworten konnte „Die Großmutter muss ja echt eine echten Knall haben."„Ron, red nicht so!"antwortet Hermine, setzte dabei aber eine belustigte Miene auf. „Ich bitte dich, wir reden hier von Millicent Bullstod. Niemand mag sie. Außer vielleicht sie selber. Und das wäre doch schon zuviel."

Dean, der sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen konnte, verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Lacherei und fiel hinten über von seinem von seinem Stuhl. „Nevilles Großmutter hat erst mal alle peinlichen Geschichten von ihrem Schatzi erzählt und das so laut, das es im gesamten „Drei Besen"zu hören war."Jetzt fing Seamus wie wild an zu lachen und während Dean sich wieder aufrichtete und Platz nahm, redete er weiter „Und dann hat sie noch seinen Spitznamen verraten."„Welchen denn? Sag schon!"„Süße Erbse!"Ron blieb sein Steak im Hals stecken, Hermine spucke Kürbissaft über den gesamten Tisch und Seamus liefen Tränen die Wange herunter.

Die Lacherei nahm ein jähes Ende, als Professor Snape, der schon früher von seiner Exkursion wieder in Hogwarts war, zu den Vieren trat. „Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich"zischte er mit seiner üblichen, von Hass erfüllten Stimme „ich werde Gryffindor 20 Punkte abziehen. Und sie beide"dabei blickte er zu Ron und Hermine „sie werden nachsitzen. Heute Abend werden sie um 8.30 zu mir kommen. Als Schülersprecher erwarte ich wirklich mehr von ihnen."Dann ging er und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„So ein Mist, Nachsitzen, und das am Samstag. An jeden anderen Tag hatte ich mich ja schon gewöhnt aber Samstag?!"Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sprach wüste Beschimpfungen in Snapes Richtung. „Wir müssen bestimmt Kröten zerlegen oder Kessel schrubben."Hermines Stimmung hatte den Nullpunkt erreicht und sie saß nun mit hängenden Schultern über ihrem Teller. Als das Mahl zu ende war, gingen Dean und Seamus in Richtung Bibliothek und Hermine und Ron machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Beiden betraten den Raum und sahen zu Harry, Lavender und Pavarti die an einem Tisch saßen und lachten. „Da hat Harry ja schnell neue Freunde gefunden."kam es enttäuscht von Hermine. „Du meinst wohl eher zwei Hühner mehr, die ihn anhimmeln. Ich hab die beiden gehört als sie sich unterhalten haben. Sie haben sich gestritten, wird den höher in der Gunst bei Harry steht." Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht, sagte aber nichts.

Sie setzte sich an den Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. „Ron, ich werde mit ihm reden. Wenn du nicht mitkommt, gut, aber ich will das aus der Welt haben."„Gut, ich komme mit."Sie standen auf und gingen zu Harry. „Können wir mal mit dir reden? Unter sechs Augen!" Lavender und Pavarti sahen mit missbilligenden Blich zu Hermine und drehten dann ihre Köpfe weg. „Warum?"„Wir müssen halt mal mit dir reden!"„Gut."Er stand auf und folgte Ron und Hermine in Hermines Schlafzimmer.

„Also was ist?"sagte Harry etwas unwirsch und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du redest nicht mehr mit uns und wirkst so verwandelt."Harry stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen „Auf so einen Scheiß habe ich keine Lust!"Doch Ron stellte sich vor ihn und versperrte so den Weg. „Ron, lass mich durch."„Nein! Du wirst jetzt mit uns reden. Du benimmst dich wie ein Idiot und beleidigst uns. Uns! Deine angeblich besten Freunde."

„Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt. Falls nicht, noch mal, ich kann auf eure Freundschaft scheißen. Ihr seid nichts wert im Vergleich zu mir. Seht mich an. Ich bin ein Held auf dieser Schule und was seid ihr? Eine Streberin mit einen Faibel für Wichtigtuer und Idioten und ein Schulsprecher, der nur gewählt wurde, weil er dem Schulleiter Leid tat. Denkst du echt, du weißt irgendwelche Qualitäten auf. Man kann halt auch in der Zauberwelt mit Armut weit kommen. Durch Mitleid!"Dann ging er und ließ zwei völlig verstörte Personen zurück.

Hermine hatte den Kopf gesenkt und hörte nur ein hohles Lachen von Ron „Weißt du was. In einem Punkt hatte Harry ganz Recht. Vielleicht hast du echt ein Faibel für Wichtigtuer und Idioten. Immerhin warst du mal in ihn verliebt."


	14. DrLover,stets zu Diensten

-14-

Dr. Love, stets zu Diensten

Als Hermine und Ron am selben Abend vom Nachsitzen wiederkamen, sie mussten Froschaugen in Flaschen abfüllen, setzen sie sich in einen der Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraumes und legten ihre Beine hoch. „Ich hasse Snape, Harry hätte ich es gegönnt so eine Arbeit zu erledigen." Hermine sah zu Ron und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme „Kopf hoch Ron, Harry wird sich wieder einkriegen und sich entschuldigen. Er ist zurzeit nur leider absolut nicht er selbst und hat einen Vollknall aber das legt sich schon wieder."Ron sah sie an, als wollte er die ganze Sache gerne Glauben, senkte dann aber wieder seinen Kopf. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht."

Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine nicht zum Frühstück, um Harry nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Sie schlief deswegen länger und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. „Hey Granger" Hermine zuckte zusammen, denn sie war ganz in Gedanken, und drehte sich um „Was?"antwortete sie gereizt aber, als sie Draco Malfoy sah, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie wollte sich ja mit ihm treffen. „Oh Hallo Draco."„Denk bloß nicht ein nettes Lächeln und eine freundliche Stimme lässt das entschuldigen!"„Komm schon Draco, es tut mir leid. Ich musste doch nachsitzen und ich hab das Treffen völlig vergessen." Draco sah sie an, immer noch finster, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging.

Hermine lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an die Wand und musste tief atmen. Draco kreiste plötzlich durch ihre Gedanken. Er hatte nicht nach einem neuen Termin gefragt. Es schien ihm egal zu sein. Aber er hat ja recht. Jetzt werde ich das mal in die Hand nehmen. „Draco? Komm mal bitte zurück!"Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schlenderte zu ihr zurück. Seine Miene spiegelte, nach Hermines Ansicht, keine Freude wieder, eher Desinteresse. „Also, was ist los?"„Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Treffen immer verpasse. Wir holen alles nach, ok? Wie wäre es mit heute Nachmittag?"„Geht nicht."Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Hermine wirkte plötzlich etwas enttäuscht und befürchtete, Draco sah ihr das an „Heute Abend wäre es besser. Ich hab noch Training."„Oh, ok. Dann bis dann So um 8 Uhr?"„Geht klar, also dann..."Draco drehte sich wieder um und ging.

Er ließ Hermine zurück, die am zittern war und keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Warum interessiere ich mich dafür, ob er sich freut mich zu sehen. Er ist schlecht und ich mag ihn eigentlich nicht, oder doch? Sie beschloss Ron mal zu fragen, ob das von Draco nur Fasade war, oder nicht. Sie musste langsam mal lernen, wie Jungs ticken.

Hermine drehte um und schlug den Weg in den Gryffindorturm ein und dachte weiter an das merkwürdige Verhalten von männlichen Wesen. Ob Ronald Weasley der richtige Gesprächspartner war? Er dachte nur an Sex, immer, überall und konnte sich es auch mit jedem weiblichen Wesen von Hogwarts vorstellen, außer natürlich Millicent, seine Leben bestand förmlich aus sexuellen Gedanken. Aber wenn Männer alle so sind, dann ist er wahrscheinlich die größte Hilfe.

„Hey Herm, was gibt's?"Ron saß gemütlich in einem Sessel und rieb sich den Bauch. Das Frühstück am Sonntag war immer eine Köstlichkeit. Da langte er immer besonders zu.

„Hilf mir bitte, weih mich in das Geheimnis der Männer ein!"Ron sah Hermine an und fing laut an zu lachen. So laut, dass alle zu ihm sahen, ihn regelrecht anstarrten und Harry ihm finstere Blicke zuwarf. „Ron, lass das sein!"Hermine packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie spürte förmlich die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und aller anderen Gryffindorschüler. Was die wohl denken müssen?

„Also, warum willst du das Geheimnis des stärkeren Geschlechtes wissen?"Hermine sah Ron verächtlich an, der sich langsam über Hermines Süßigkeiten Vorrat hermachte und sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. „Ich will nur wissen, ob Männer eigentlich nie Gefühle zeigen, weil sie cool rüber kommen wollen. Ober ob sie Angst haben, sie könnten ausgelacht werden. Oder weil sie es nie gelernt haben oder weil...."„Hermine, bitte nur eine Frage nach der anderen. Dr. Love ist auch nur ein Mensch."

Hermine sah Ron an und lachte als sie den Namen Dr. Love hörte. „Dr. Love? Hab ich da richtig gehört?"„Oh ja meine Liebe, also was ist das Problem?"Hermine erzählte Ron das Gespräch mit Draco und erklärte ihm genau seine Reaktion. Sie berichtete alles haarklein, doch als sie fertig war, schien sie Ron nicht überzeugt zu haben. Er blickte ein wenig, gelangweilt, verständnislos und zugleich verwirrt aus der Wäsche.

„Hermine, was erwartest du denn? Du vergisst ihn einfach und erwartest dann, dass er dir um den Hals fällt wenn du einen neuen Termin abmachst? So läuft das nicht."„Warum stellt ihr Jungs euch immer so kompliziert an?"„Wir und kompliziert? Würde er dich so warten lasse, hättest du ihn zusammengefaltet und so beleidigt und würdest selbst nach einer Entschuldigung, Rosen und einem Ständchen noch beleidigt sein."„Das stimmt nicht!"„Oh doch das stimmt, ihr Weiber seid doch alle gleich." Als er den letzten Satz sagte, nahm er sich sogleich in Deckung, denn Hermine wollte im eigentlich mit einem Buch am Kopf treffen.

„Gut, ok, wir Mädchen spinnen dann halt aber warum zeigt ihr niemals Gefühle. Warum müsst ihr cool belieben auch in Situationen, bei denen Mädchen schon am durchdrehen wären?"„Hast du Angst vor Gewitter?"Hermine sah zu Ron und füllte sich verarscht. „Was?"„Hast du Angst vor Gewitter?"„Ja" erwiderte Hermine. „Was würdest du denken, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich ins Bett mache wenn es blitzt?"„Ich denke, ich würde dich für nicht gerade erwachsen halten und niemals in deinem Bett schlafen."„Siehst du! Über solche Dinge zu sprechen, macht aus Männern Memmen!"

„Aber doch nicht immer!"„Nein natürlich nicht. Aber nimm doch nur mal Draco. Es ist doch nicht seine Schuld, dass er so ist. Sein Vater ist doch eine so schreckliche Person und seine Mutter ihrem Mann völlig hörig. Wie soll er Gefühle zeigen, wenn sein Vater ihm so etwas niemals gestatten würde. Denkst du, er hat einmal in seinem Leben ‚ich liebe dich' vom ihm gehört? Bestimmt nicht und er hat noch dazu keine Geschwister, mit denen er über so etwas sprechen könnte."

Hermine starrte Ron an und konnte gar nicht glauben was sie gerade gehört hatte. „Ron, das klingt jetzt vielleicht blöd, aber wie schaffst du es, nach allem was Draco dir jemals an den Kopf geschmissen hat, plötzlich so viel Verständnis zu zeigen?" Ron sah sie an und erwiderte mit matte Stimme „Als wir mach Hogwarts kamen mit dem Zug, da musste ich doch kurz zu Draco ins Abteil. Du weißt schon, wegen Schulsprecher und so und da zog er sich gerade um und ich habe ganz viele blaue Flecken an seinem Körper gesehen. Ich hab ihn gefragt was er denn hätte und er sagte zu mir, ich solle mein Maul halten. Das fand ich doch komisch, den Crabbe und Goyle würden ihn niemals was antun und wer sonst. Ich fragte ich, ob sein vater das war und er blickte mich an und senkte den Kopf.

Er sprach anfangs nicht darüber aber als ich ihm sagte, er kann sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen und er soll am besten nach der Schule sofort zuhause ausziehen, da sprach er völlig ausdruckslos zu mir und meinte ‚man gewöhnt sich an alles und Narben verblassen nun mal mit der Zeit'. Ich bin dann gegangen, aber das hat mir doch zu denken gegeben. Obwohl er mich im Schloss gleich wieder angebrüllt hat und sich über meine Familie lustig gemacht hat."

Er sah Hermine an, deren Augen einen feuchten Film bildeten. „Nur du weißt schon, erzähl es nicht weiter oder so."„Natürlich nicht!"

Die Beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend im Zimmer als Ron wieder anfing zu sprechen

„Hast du wirklich ein echtes Interesse an ihm?"Hermine sah in direkt in die Augen und fragte ebenfalls „Warum? Hättest du was dagegen?"„Nein das nicht, aber ich denke, wenn es nicht ehrlich wäre und Harry dich so weit bekommen würde, dass du was mit ihm anfängst, dann würde selbst ein Draco Malfoy innerlich zerbrechen!"

Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben und schüttelte zögerlich mit dem Kopf „Ich habe ein Interesse an ihm. Wirklich aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob es so intensiv ist, wie damals bei Harry. Ich kenne Draco nicht so gut. Aber ich möchte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Und Harry ist für mich eh tabu."

Ron sah sie etwas ungläubig an und flüsterte so leise, dass Hermine es nicht hören konnte „Wer weiß, wer weiß. Der Held bekommt am Ende immer das was er will."

„Also Dr. Love, wie wäre es mit einem Besuch bei Hagrid? Er würde sich sicher freuen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, hoffentlich hat er keine Kekse gebacken!


	15. Die glorreichen Drei

-15-

Die glorreichen Drei

„Das ist ja schön, dass man euch auch mal wieder sieht"dröhnte Hagrid mit lauter Stimme, als er Ron und Hermine die Tür öffnete. „Nun ja, wir hatten viel.."„Ist doch nur sonn Spruch, ich weiß doch das ihr viel zu tun habt"fügte er schnell hinzu. „Kommt rinn, kommt rinn. Wollt ihr ein paar Kekse?"

Hagrid, Ron und Hermine sprachen über die Schule, Quittitch, die neue Brut Alandigasons, die Hagrid züchtete und schließlich auch über Harry. „Ja, ich hab schon gemerkt, dass er ´n bisschen komisch is. Man sieht euch nich mehr so zusammen und so. Was ´n los?"Ron sah Hermine an und deutete ihr, sie solle erzählen. „Nun ja, wir denken, er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen. Ron und ich sind doch jetzt Schulsprecher und er wurde gar nicht in Betracht gezogen und ich denke, das wurmt ihn schon sehr."Sie sah zu Hagrid auf uns wartete auf eine Antwort. „Na das kann sein, aber das legt sich bestimmt bald. Ihr habt doch schon schlimmeres durchgemacht. Und ihr seid Freunde."„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!"„Ron, sach so was nich. Wahre Freunde sind schwer zu finden und Harry is schon ein guter Junge. Der gibt so eine Freundschaft nic so einfach auf. Und das solltet ihr auch nicht!"

Er sah Ron eindringlich an und schüttelte den Kopf „Is alles nich so leicht für ihn. Er war doch immer der umwunderte Star von euch dreien. Und jetzt steht ihr im Mittelpunkt."„Aber Hagrid, es ist doch nicht unsere Schuld, dass er ein Knick in seinem Ego hat. Sollen wir etwa unser Ämter als Schulsprecher aufgeben, nur damit er sich wieder beruhigt?"„Nein, natürlich nich. Niemals! Aber gebt die Sache nich ganz auf."Ron sah zu Hermine, die aber auch keine Antwort mehr wusste und schließlich sagte „Hat er mal mit dir über uns gesprochen?"„Ja, er war ´n paa mal hier. Sagte, dass alles sich verändert hat und er damit nicht klar kommt. Er dachte immer, ihr alle würdet bis an euer Lebensende befreundet sein. Ihr seid doch seine ersten Freunde die er je hatte. So was verbindet!"„Aber deswegen muss er uns noch lange nicht beleidigen und uns die Freundschaft kündigen."

Ron sah jetzt sehr zornig aus und fürchtet, seine Wut an Hagrid auszulassen, sodass er den Mund hielt. Hermine meldete sich zu Wort und sagte mit fester und entschlossener Stimme „Wir werden ihn zwingen mit uns zu reden. Und wenn wir ihn fesseln müssen. Er wir sagen was er hat!"Dann stand sie auf, nuschelte ein ‚Tschüß' zu Hagrid und zog Ron mit sich, der sich umdrehte und ihrem Waldhüterfreund zu winkte.

„Meinst du echt, dass ist eine gute Idee? Er wird davon bestimmt genauso erfreut sein wie ich."„Ron! Er ist unser Freund und ich hab langsam keine Lust mehr auf diesen Kinderkram."„Du hast ja recht, aber ....ach du hast einfach recht!"Die Beiden machten sich auf die Suche nach Harry und beschlossen im Gemeinschaftsraum anzufangen. Und sie hatten sogleich Glück. Harry saß alleine an einem Tisch und blickte ins Leere. Sie schritten auf ihn zu und Hermine setzte zum reden an, als Harry sich umdrehte und die Hand hob. „Sag jetzt nichts. Ich will es gar nicht hören. Ich muss euch erst etwas sagen. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich das was ich gesagt hab nicht wieder gut machen kann, aber es tut mir alles so leid."

Ron und Hermine starrten sich gegenseitig an und blickten dann zu Harry, der weiter sprach.

„Es ging mir in letzter Zeit einfach scheiße und ich dachte, ihr seid der Auslöser dafür. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich bin selber das Problem. Ich alleine und niemand sonst. Ich war so eifersüchtig auf euch. Ihr zwei habt das erreicht was ihr wolltet und ich hatte das Gefühl, auf der Strecke zu bleiben. Ich wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass ihr es verdient habt. Ihr beide seid einfach so wichtig für mich. Sogar die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Ich will euch nicht als meine besten Freunde und als mein Bruder und meine Schwester verlieren, denn ihr seid die einzige Familie die ich jemals richtig hatte! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir irgendwann einmal verzeihen."

Er verstummte und sah in zwei völlig irritierte Gesichter. Ron, der sich als erster wieder gefasst hatte, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte Harry brüderlich. Hermine tat es ihm nach und umarmte die beiden ebenfalls. Da standen sie. Zu dritt. Zusammen. Wieder vereint als Freunde.


	16. Verletzte Gefühle

-16-

Verletzte Gefühle

Harry erzählte Hermine und Ron die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen über alles, was er in der letzten Zeit alles gemacht hat. Und redete über Lavender, Pavarti, über Quittitch und über das Leben nach der Schule. Er redete und Hermine dachte schon, er würde niemals wieder verstummen. Harry redete sich alles von der Seele, was es in der Zeit ohne seine besten Freunde niemanden erzählen konnte.

Die Drei machten sich auf und gingen zum Mittagessen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, trafen sie Draco Malfoy, der sich kurz mit Hermine unterhalten wollte. „Kann ich mal kurz mir dir sprechen?"„Ja klar."Er zog sie mit sich und Harry und Ron blickten ihr nach. „Macht dir das nichts aus, wenn sie mit Malfoy abhaut?"„Harry, nein. Warum auch?"„Immerhin ist es Hermine und er ein Slytherin und du weißt schon..nachher fällt er noch über sie her."„Genau, auf dem Weg zum Essen schieben die beiden noch mal schnell eine Nummer. Am besten unten in der Küche bei den Hauselfen. Die geben ihnen dann auch nach getaner Arbeit noch was zu essen."Harry sah Ron an und musste grinsen, dann gingen sie in die Große halle und setzten sich zu ihren Mitschülern. „Habt ihr euch endlich wieder vertragen?"fragte Dean die Beiden. „War ja nicht mehr zu ertragen, denn die ganze Zeit mussten wir Hermines Gerede über die Schule ertragen"mischte Seamus sich ein und bekam dafür auch gleich ein Löffel Kartoffelbrei von Ron ins Gesicht geschossen. „Hee, was soll das denn?"„Red nicht so über sie, immerhin bekomme ich von ihr alle Hausaufgaben! So was darf man sich nicht verbauen."Die vier Jungen lachten laut.

Hermine tauchte kurze zeit später auf und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. „Und wie war es?"Hermine sah Ron fragend an und wusste nicht, was sie mit dieser Frage anfangen sollte „Wieso, was meinst du?" „Hast du Dobby von mir gegrüßt?"kam jetzt von Harry. „Könnt ihr mir mal sagen was das soll? Was meint ihr denn?" „Also ich nenne das Verleugnung oder nicht Harry?"„Doch, total. Und dann tut sie so, als wüsste sie von nichts...ja, ja, ja!"Hermine sah nun von Ron zu Harry und wieder zurück. Dann tat sie sich Gulasch auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Neville, setzt dich zu uns"rief Dean seinem Freund zu. „Danke, ich wäre fast noch zu spät gekommen."Ron sah Neville von oben bis unten an und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Nevilles Hemd war nicht in die Hose gesteckt und er hatte seinen Pullover falsch rum an. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt und Schweißperlen waren auf seiner Stirn zu sehen. Ron blickte zu Hermine und die zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sag mal Neville, wo warst du denn?"fragte Ron ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippe. „Ich, ich, also ich war eben mit Millicent...,also ich.."„Lass mich raten, ihr wart in der Küche!"Harry brach in lautes Gelächter aus und verstand nun auch war Ron meinte. Von Neville und Millicent wusste er noch gar nichts. Nevilli lief unterdessen rot an und setzte sich und tat sich seinen Teller voll. „Sag mal Dean, hast du schon von dem Gerücht gehört, Filch hätte zwei Schüler gestern Nacht in einem der Klassenräume erwischt. Die Beiden waren wohl voll im Gange." Auf Deans Gesicht breitete sich ein Lachen aus und er sah Neville von der Seite an. „Ja, das hab ich auch gehört. Neville weißt du mehr darüber?"Neville lief daraufhin Kürbissaft aus der Nase und er brach in einem Hustenanfall aus. Nun gab auch Seamus seinen Senf dazu „Ich hörte, dass das Mädchen von Slytherin sei. Aber wer war das bloß? Es soll eine aus der siebten gewesen sein."Neville bekam seine Husterei gar nicht in den Griff und stand auf und entschuldigte sich. Er verschwand schnell aus der Halle.

„Wir sind ja so gemein!"Dann aßen sie genüsslich weiter und redeten ununterbrochen von Millicent.

Den Tag verbrachten Ron, Hermine und Harry in der Bibliothek und lernten. Hermine machte den Beiden Vorwürfe, denn Ron und auch Harry hingen weit mit dem Stoff in Zaubertränke hinterher. Harry war das egal, denn auch ohne Zaubertränke konnte er sich Hoffnungen auf eine Stelle als Auror machen. „Sei doch nicht dumm, Zaubertränke ist enorm wichtig. Und Ron, unterstütze Harry nicht auch noch. Das du faul bist ist ja klar, aber Harry!"„Oh Hermine, du brichst mir das Herz wenn du so über mich redest. Ich dachte immer, du würdest mich lieben."Ron senkte seinen Kopf und gab ein paar gekünzelte Schluchzer von sich.

„Denk bloß nicht, ich falle darauf rein."Doch Ron hörte gar nicht mehr auf und Hermine sah Harry Hilfe suchend an. Der aber zuckte nur mit den Armen und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Hermine legte den Arm um Ron und sagte tröstend „Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, es tut mir leid."Ron sagte nichts und schluchzte nun noch heftiger „Ron, bitte hör auf. Es tut mir leid. Du bist nicht faul und es ist mir auch egal ob du lernst. Bitte hör auf!" Hermines Stimme klang nun hysterisch und sie versuchte verzweifelt Ron dazu zu bringen ihre Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Dann hob er den Kopf und sagte mit einem neckischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht „Ich steh drauf wenn Frauen mich anflehen."Harry brach in lautes Gelächter aus und Hermine war damit beschäftigt Ron auf den Oberarm zu schlagen. „Du Arsch, hör auf mich immer so zu veräppeln."Ron schloss sich Harry an und lachte nun auch aus vollem Halse, was die Folge hatte, dass die Leiterin der Bibliothek die Drei unsanft hinaus beförderte.

„Wie kannst du mir das nur antun? Ich denke, ich verletzte deine Gefühle und was machst du? Du spielst nur mit mir!"Hermine warf Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging. Ihre Schritte halten noch mehrere Gänge nach aber Harry und Ron überhörten sie fast, denn ihr Gelache übertönte fast alles. „Weißt du was Harry, ich steh noch mehr drauf wenn Frauen so richtig in Fahrt sind. Bei Hermine hat das ganze doch irgendwie was diabolische oder etwa nicht?"


	17. Schwäche bleibt Schwäche

-17-

Schwäche bleibt Schwäche

Hermine verzichtete auf das Abendessen. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Ron und auch auf Harry, denn er unterstütze ihn auch noch bei so einem Mist. Sie legte ihre Sachen zurecht, die sie brauchte für das Treffen mit Draco. Ihre Gedanken streiften um Harry und Draco. Harry war offensichtlich eifersüchtig gewesen als ich Draco küsste aber trotzdem scheint er kein Interesse an mir zu haben. Männer, echt zu kompliziert. Nachdem sie sich etwa sechs mal umzog –Warum mache ich das eigentlich? – machte sie sich auf den Weg und als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste wo die beiden sich treffen wollten. Sie beschloss zum Raum der Schülervertretung zu gehen. Draco würde da mit Sicherheit hinkommen.

Sie ging an ihren beiden besten Freunden vorbei und Ron rief ihr zu „Herm, noch beleidigt?"Hermine sah sich um und warf Ron einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Was soll ich tun, damit du mir verzeihst? Sag es mir!"Ron stand auf und warf sich vor Hermines Füße und nahm ihre Hand und bettelte weiter „Ich kauf dir ein Pony, wenn du aufhörst mich zu verachten."Hermine fing an zu lachen und musste sich zwingen, wieder ein ernstes Gesicht auf zu setzten. „Ich werde für dich tanzen, dir Geschenke kaufen, alle Hausaufgaben für dich erledigen!"„Du ärgerst mich und willst mir als Entschuldigung schlechte Noten verpassen?"Ron fing an, Hermines Hände zu küssen und setzte einen Hundeblick auf, der jede Schwiegermutter zum schmelzen bringen würde.

"Ron, lass das sein. Alle gucken uns schon an!"Aber er hörte nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, jetzt umklammerte er Hermines Beine und schmiegte seinen Kopf an diese. „Bitte, bitte, bitte! Denk daran, was du mit mir als besten Freund verpasst. Wer macht sich über deine Haare lustig? Wer sagt dir, du hast einen fetten Arsch?"„Du hast nie gesagt ich hätte einen fetten Arsch"kam es sehr erstaunt von Hermine. „Dann hole ich das hier mit nach! Und bedenke, ohne mich bleibt dir nur noch der Langweiler Harry!"„Hey!"schaltete sich Harry ein wobei er nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen. Er warf sich zu Ron auf den Boden und umklammerte ebenfalls Hermines Beine „Bitte, verzeih uns. Wir vergöttern dich doch. Wer macht sonst unsere Hausaufgaben?"„Wie nett, dafür bin ich euch also gut genug!"„Denkst du etwa, sonst würden wir was mit dir zu tun haben wollen?"Hermine blickte pikiert auf Ron hinab aber als dieser ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte, konnte sie nichts anderes als laut zu rufen „Ok, ok . Aber lasst mich endlich los!"

Ron und Harry standen auf und hielten ihre Bäuche vor lachen. „Ich muss gehen."„Wo willst du denn hin?"„Ich muss mich noch mit Draco treffen."Harry sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den Hermine nicht entschlüsseln konnte und wand sich von den Beiden ab. „Also bis dann. Wir sehen uns nachher."

„Sie trifft sich mit Malfoy?"fragte Harry etwas verwirrt Ron. „Ja und?"„Du weißt doch was beim letzten mal passiert ist!" „Und du weißt, dass mir das egal ist! Harry, denk nicht mal dran und komm wieder runter. Sie ist nicht dein Eigentum und noch mal werde ich mich nicht deswegen mit dir streiten!"dann setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch zurück und arbeitete weiter an seinen Hausaufgaben. Harry sah ihn an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Hermine kam unterdessen im Raum der Schülervertretung an und fand Draco ebenfalls dort. Er saß anscheinend schon eine Weile dort, denn seine Beine lagen auf dem Tisch und zwei aufgegessene Äpfel lagen neben seinen Füßen. „Oh du? Ich dachte schon, du würdest mal wieder nicht kommen."„Quatsch, das passiert mir nicht noch mal."Sie lächelte ihn an und war sich dessen gar nicht bewusst. Hermine setzte sich neben Draco und fing an mit ihm zu diskutieren, welche Dekoration die Beste sein. Nach einer Zeit, hatte Beide keine Lust mehr und sie lehnten sich zurück. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und dachte an ihren letzten Kuss mit Draco, den sie als unbeschreiblich empfand. Die stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, das er sie noch einmal so küssen würde. So ohne Vorbereitung und genau so stürmisch. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah, dass Draco sie von der Seite ansah „Alles on Ordnung?"fragte er sie. „Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?" „Ich hab eben mit dir gesprochen aber du hast nicht reagiert. Warst du so in Gedanken?"

Hermine errötete und blickte zu Boden. „Ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken."„An was?"„An... an den Kuss von dir."Draco sah sie sehr erstaunt an und lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück „Mir war schon klar, das meine Küsse diese Wirkung auf Frauen haben!" „Sei doch nicht immer so verflucht selbstsicher!"schrie Hermine ihn an und küsste ihn schließlich auf den Mund. Nicht sanft, so wie sie es beim letzten mal getan hatte, nein mit einer solchen Wucht, dass Dracos Kopf nach hinten schlug und sein Stuhl anfing zu kippen. Hermine hielt ihn fest und spürte, dass Draco sie zurück küsste. Er nahm ihre Hüften und setzte sie auf den Tisch, der vor ihnen stand und hielt ihren Kopf fest um ihr eine Kuss zu verpassen, der an Leidenschaft kaum zu übertreffen war.

Durch Hermines Kopf schossen Gedanken, solche die ihr zu peinlich wären, jemals auszusprechen. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen sah sie kleine Lichtblitze und sie fühlte sich als würde Draco ihr die Luft zum atmen nehmen. Und sie dachte an Harry. Sein Bild sah sie nun vor sich aber je mehr sie sich Draco hingab, desto mehr verblasste Harrys Bild und sie wurde vollkommen von ihrer Umgebung aufgesogen.

Draco fühlte sich, als würde er in ein Loch fallen. Ein tiefes Loch das niemals endet. Aber eines, das ihm keine Angst machte. Er war hier und küsste Hermine. Schon wieder. Und er fühlte sich gut. Er wollte sich von ihr fernhalten aber sie küssten sich trotzdem. Draco wollte, dass dieses Gefühl niemals endet und hatte zu gleich die Befürchtung, Hermine würde ihre Sinne wieder sammeln und ihn von sich stoßen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Er spürte die Hitze, die in ihr aufstieg und übte noch mehr Druck auf ihre Lippen aus.

Doch dann lösten die Beiden ihre Lippen und sahen sich an. Hermine fand als ersten wieder zu Worten „Draco...."„Sag nichts, sag nicht, es würde dir leid tun und du würdest dich für Potter entscheiden und das eben wäre falsch gewesen!"Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an und näherte sich seinem Gesicht „Sei still, das war das beste was ich jemals erlebt habe!"Dann küsste sie ihn wieder und stürzte zurück in die Tiefe der Leidenschaft.


	18. Indianerherz kennt kein Schmerz

-18-

Indianerherz kennt kein Schmerz

„Wann kommt Hermine denn endlich wieder?"Ron und Harry saßen immer noch im mittlerweile leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und packte seine Sachen zusammen. „Du hast doch gesagt, sie kann tun was sie will!"„Darum geht es mir ja auch nicht. Ich muss noch die Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei machen und sie wollte mir dabei helfen."„Schreib doch einfach ab." „Sie würde mich töten"und Ron erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, wenn er Hermine sagen würde, er hätte ihre Hausaufgaben abgeschrieben. „Dann lies es durch und ändere alles um."Ron nahm diesen Vorschlag an, ging in Hermines Zimmer und holte ihre Notizen, lass diese durch und schrieb seinen Aufsatz über die Abenteuer von Haltoris Woltran.

Nachdem Ron fertig war, beschlossen Harry und er ins Bett zu gehen. Es war nun schon nach Mitternacht und Hermine war noch immer nicht da. „Also schlaf schön, bis morgen."„Gute Nacht."

„Draco, ich muss gehen. Es ist schon spät."Hermine sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich von Draco. „Hermine, was ist denn nun...?"„Was meinst du?"Draco sah sie an und sprach mit einer Stimme, die Hermine noch nicht von ihm kannte. Sie war so nett, einfach zauberhaft „Na ja, was ist jetzt mit uns?"Doch er bekam keine Antwort, denn Hermine sah ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wir sehen uns."

Hermine ging durch das Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und warf ihre Tasche in einem hohen Boden in das Zimmer. Sie machte sich Licht und erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als sie sah, dass jemand auf ihrem Bett lag.

„Ron was zur Hölle machst du hier?"Sie schrie fast, denn der Schock steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen. „Ich, oh ich bin eingeschlafen. Ich wollte dir deine Sachen für Geschichte der Zauberei wiederbringen und wollte dann auf dich warten."„Warum?" „Also bitte, was denkst du denn? Sieh mal auf die Uhr. Ich wollte nur wissen ob alles klar ist weil die ganze Sache mit der Dekoration so lange gedauert hat."„Was denkst du denn was das für eine Arbeit ist? Das schafft man nicht in einer halben Stunde. So was dauert."Ron sah sie sehr misstrauisch an und grinste dann über sein ganzes Gesicht. „Ron, warum grinst du wie so ein Schwachkopf?" „Muss ja echt anstrengend gewesen sein, wenn deine Haare ganz verwuschelt sind und sich an deinem Hals ein Knutschfleck abzeichnet!"Hermine wurde über das ganze Gesicht rot und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden. „Das brauch dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ist doch nett, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig auffresst."„Ron, so war das nicht!"„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sieht echt harmlos aus. Sehr sogar."Und mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fügte er hinzu „Und übrigens, deine Bluse hat einen Riss."Dann stand er auf, streifte Hermines Schulter mit der seinen und bevor er den Raum verließ, sagte er noch zu Hermine „Hoffentlich war es schön.". Dann war er verschwunden.

Hermine zog sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Draco wanderte immer wieder durch ihre Gedanken und bei der Erinnerung an sein schönes, makelloses Gesicht, spürte Hermine immer noch wie ihre Lippen kribbelten. Als wären Ameisen darin gefangen. Sie empfang ein Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, etwas das sie bislang nur einmal gefühlt hatte. Ein einziges Mal. Und sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sich das Gefühl für diese andere Person überhaupt verändert hatte.

Harry wälzte sich im Schlaf hin und her und fand keine Ruhe. Er dachte an den Tag als er Hermine und Draco gesehen hatte, als diese sich geküssten. Hermine, immer nur Hermines Gesicht war vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen. Bilder aus ihrem ersten Schuljahr, vom Weihnachtsball, als sie die Schönste des Abends war.

Ron schlief tief und fest. Wie ein Stein. Er hatte keine unangenehmen Gedanken. Im Gegenteil. Er träumte von einer vollbusigen Blondine, einer vollbusigen Brünette. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, von einer schwarzhaarigen mit vollem Busen.

Hermine stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wickelte den Morgenmantel um ihren Körper und schlich leise die Stufen hinab.

Harry saß in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte in den Kamin, der nicht mehr brannte. Er versank in seinen Gedanken und hörte nicht, als eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme mit ihm sprach.

„"Harry, warum bist du noch auf?"Hermine schritt auf den Sessel zu und fragte erneut „Harry, was machst du hier?"„Ich...oh entschuldige bitte. Ich war eben ganz in Gedanken."Harry stand auf und sah Hermine eindringlich an. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen." „Ich auch nicht. Ich war mit den Gedanken die ganze Zeit wo anders."Harry hielt mit Hermines Blick stand und fühlte sich plötzlich, als würde ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper geleitet. Er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und als Hermine sich zur Wehr setzte, hielt er nur noch fester.

Ron träumte von einer ganzen Gruppe von Vollbusigen. Alle waren um ihn versammelten und vergötterten ihn.

Hermine gab nach und leistete keinen Widerstand mehr. Sie gab sich einem Gefühl hin, dass für sie wie ein Feuerwerk war. So unwirklich, so schön, so spannend. Sie war gedanklich hin und her gerissen und plötzlich tauchte Draco vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Sie erschrak. Sie küsste nicht Draco, sie lies sich von Harry küssen. Und sie genoss es aber es war anders als bei Draco. Es war wie ein Feuerwerk aber eines, dass einem Angst macht. Man genießt es aber man befürchtet, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert.

Sie löste sich von Harry und stieß ihn weg.

Ron schreckte auf dem Schlaf. Er war nass vor Schweiß und musste tief Luft holen. Er atmete schwer. Was hatte er geträumt? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er war eingekreist von den schönsten Frauen die er jemals gesehen hat. Alle liebten ihn, ohne Ausnahme. Doch plötzlich öffnete sich der Kreis und eine andere Person trat auf ihn zu. Die Frauen verblassten und die Person lächelte ihm zu. Und er war erfreut, sie zu sehn. Und dann schreckte er hoch, als er sah wer ihn anlächelte. Es war Snape.

„Hermine, was hast du?"„Warum hast du mich geküsst?"Hermine sah ihn eindringlich an und holte tief Luft. „Was regst du dich so auf? Dir hat es doch auch gefallen!"„Ja, das hat es. Aber ich will das alles nicht. Ich war mal in dich verliebt aber die Zeiten ändern sich!"Harry sah sie nun zornig an und stand nur ein Stückchen von ihr entfernt. „Du genießt den Kuss, aber willst mich nicht? Was soll das denn? Denk doch mal an mich!"„An dich? Spinnst du? Ich würde dich niemals absichtlich verletzten und das weißt du auch aber ich habe nicht mehr die Gefühle für dich wie früher."„Das glaub ich nicht. Reagierst du so, weil du jetzt die Freundin von Malfoy bist oder was?"„Ich bin nicht seine Freundin. Und selbst wenn, das geht dich ja wohl überhaupt nichts an!"„Oh doch, das tut es. Hermine, ich bin in dich verliebt."Hermine sah ihn an und senkte ihren Kopf. „Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich nicht in dich. Jedenfalls nicht mehr so wie früher."„Aber Gefühle sind noch da oder wie?" „Nicht wirklich."„Hermine, ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir damals nicht zugehört habe als du mir sagtest. dass du mich liebst. Aber ich will dich."

Hermine sagte für kurze zeit nichts und sah Harry eindringlich an. „Ich werde jetzt gehen."Sie ging sehr verwirrt in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was Harry ihr eben sagte während dieser ihr nachblickte und enttäuscht seinen Kopf senkte.

Als Harry kurze Zeit später wieder in seinem Bett lag, dachte er an Hermine. Er fühlte, dass er noch nicht verloren hatte. Er würde um sie kämpfen. Und gewinnen.

Hermine war eingeschlafen und träumte von einem Zauberduell zwischen Draco und Harry. Und am Ende des Kampfes hatte keiner gewonnen, denn keiner wollte aufgeben, und dann waren Beide tot.

Ron hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit einen neuen Schlafanzug und hatte das Gefühl, als würde er beobachtet werden. Er war angewidert gewesen von dem Gefühl, Empfindungen für einen Lehrer, der noch dazu männlich war, zu haben. Aber Albträume haben so was anscheinend an sich. Dann schlief er ein und träumte von einer Mädchenumkleidekabine.


	19. Wer die Wahl hat

-19-

Wer die Wahl hat....

Die nächsten Tage vergingen so schnell und alle Schüler der 7. Klasse hatten soviel zu tun, dass Hermine und Draco sich, außer im Unterricht, nicht mehr trafen. Hermine schien nicht unglücklich sonder eher erfreut darüber zu sein. Mit Harry gestaltete sich das Ganze aber schwieriger. Sich sahen sich immer, sprachen aber nicht großartig miteinander. Ron, der das nicht verstand, fragte die Beiden immer wieder, bekam aber keine Antworten. Und die ganze Sache erschien ihm noch verwunderlicher, als Draco ihn eines Tages nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht aufhielt und mit ihm sprechen wollte.

Die Beiden gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und als Draco die Tür hinter sich verschloss, sah er Ron eindringlich und sehr besorgt an. Er wirkte fast schuldbewusst. „Also, was willst du?"fragte Ron ihn und ihm stand die Neugier ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht weißt was mit Hermine los ist." Draco sah Ron an und in seinen Augen konnte man einen flehenden Blick erhaschen. „Nein!"„Was heißt nein? Sag es mir doch!" „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."„Warum nicht?"„Weil ich nichts über diese Geschichte oder was immer zwischen euch los ist, weiß."

Draco glaubte Ron nicht „Du lügst."In seiner Stimme lag eine, Ron nur allzu gut bekannte, Kälte. „Das tue ich nicht! Ich hab gefragt was los ist aber sie ist immer ausgewichen."„Hat sie gesagt ich hätte was falsch gemacht. Hat sie was angedeutet? Irgendwas?"„Nein, aber solltest du etwas falsch gemacht haben?" Rons Blick wechselte von Neugier über Unverständnis zu Misstrauen. „Ich weiß ja nicht was sie darüber denkt aber ich glaube nicht. Wir haben uns doch nur geküsst."„Schon wieder?"„Was heißt hier schon wieder?"„Sie hat nichts zu mir gesagt aber rede doch einfach mal mit ihr."Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sprach weiter „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mir schon die ganze Woche aus dem Weg geht."„Du weißt doch wie kompliziert Frauen sind. Niemand versteht sie!"„Kannst du nicht noch mal mit ihr reden? Bitte Ron, tu mir doch den Gefallen."

Ron sah Draco eigentümlich an und zog zweifelnd seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum sollte ich eigentlich?"Draco sah zu Boden und senkte seine Stimme „Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, dann möchte ich das auf jeden Fall klären, denn mir liegt sehr, sehr viel an Hermine."„Dir liegt viel an Hermine? Wirklich?" „Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"„Ich weiß nicht. Das du sie magst ist ja nicht zu übersehen aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dir so ernst ist."„Das ist es aber. Also tust du mir den Gefallen und redest mit ihr?"„Ich tue dir einen viel größeren gefallen wenn ich dir sage, du solltest das selber mit ihr klären. Ich fühle ihr nur aus meinem eigenen Interesse auf den Zahn und falls es so sein sollte, dass sie nicht mit dir reden will, dann werde ich sie dazu schon bringen."Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür doch bevor er verschwand, hörte er Draco noch sagen, „Danke Ron, du bist ein wahrer Freund."

Er drehte sich wieder um und sagte in einer Stimme, die nicht beleidigend eher hoffnungsvoll klang „Ich liebe Hermine. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich würde fast alles für sie tun aber bis wir beide Freunde werden, ist es noch ein langer Weg."Dann ging er und ließ einen Draco zurück, der zwar immer noch hängende Schultern hatte, dessen Gesichtausdruck aber um einiges erfreuter wirkte.

Ron versuchte zwar sein Glück aber aus Hermine war nichts rauszuholen. Sie schwieg zu dem Thema aber als Ron ihr erklärte, dass Draco schon nach ihr gefragt hätte, wurde sie ganz blass und musste sich setzten. „Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen was los ist? Hat er dir irgendwas angetan? Wenn ja, dann werde ich ihn für dich umbringen."Von Hermine war ein trockenes Lachen zu hören aber ihr Blick verfinsterte sich zu merklich. „Nein, Draco hat gar nichts falsch gemacht. Es ist nur, also, wie soll ich es sagen..." „Sag schon! Er wollte dir an die Wäsche aber du wolltest nicht? Er hat schrecklichen Mundgeruch? Er ist unten rum nicht besonders gut ausgestattet?"„Nein Ron, nichts von alledem. Harry hat mich geküsst!"

„Harry hat was?"Ron musste sich setzen. „Harry Potter? Der kleine Zwerg mit Brille? Wir reden von unserem Freund? Wann? Wo? Warum?" „Findest du mich so abstoßend, dass nicht mal Harry mich küssen würde oder was soll das Theater?"

Ron sah Hermine an und musste grinsen. „Ich soll dich abstoßend finden? Ja klar Hermine, wo ich doch der erste Junge war der ernsthaft in dich verliebt war. Oder hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen?"„Wie könnte ich, du hast mir hundert verzauberte rote Rosen geschenkt. Alle sind explodiert und meine Augenbrauen sind nur mit Hilfe der Magie wieder nachgewachsen."Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus „Tut mir Leid Herm, ich dachte dir würde so was gefallen. Aber jetzt zurück zu Harry. Wann war das denn?"„An dem Tag, wo ich mich mit Draco getroffen habe um die Dekoration zu besprechen. Was daraus geworden ist, hast du ja gesehen."

„Aber warum gehst du ihm aus dem Weg?" Hermine sah ihn eindringlich an „Dreimal darfst du raten."„Tut mir leid, keine Ahnung." „Mann Ron, es ist so kompliziert. Harry hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt und mit mir zusammen sein will. Einfach so. Ich hab ihm vorher klar gemacht, dass ich so was nicht will aber er hat mir trotzdem seine Gefühle offenbart. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob da nicht wirklich noch ein Funken Zuneigung über ist."Ron blickte zu Boden und atmete tief durch „Denkst du nicht, das diese Zuneigung nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis basiert?"„Ich denke nicht, es hat mir ja schon gefallen von ihm geküsst zu werden!" „Von ihm geküsst zu werden? Hast du ihn auch geküsst?" „Nein."

„Aber was ist mit Draco?"„Ich weiß es nicht. Als Harry mich küsste, fiel es mir plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Draco war vor meinen Augen aber dieses kribbelige Gefühl war bei Harry wirklich stark. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich mag Draco, aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das beruht nur einseitig. Er ist oft so kalt uns so..."„...anders als Harry?" „Ja! Aber dann guckt er so, dass man alles um einen herum vergisst. Und wenn er mich küsst, dann ist es als würde ich schweben, als würde es im Sommer schneien und als wäre Professor Snape nicht mehr an dieser Schule. Einfach magisch, unglaublich und freudig."

Hermine machte eine Pause und sah Ron tief in die Augen „Was soll ich machen? Ich finde es nicht gut, dass Harry mich geküsst hat aber auch er soll seine wahren Gefühle nicht unterdrücken." „Überleg dir genau, wer besser für dich ist, wer dein Herz berührt und wer dich glücklich macht. Es hilft wohl auch der beste Küsser nicht, wenn er dich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt."„Denkst du, Draco Malfoy wäre gut für mich?"„Es liegt ihm sehr viel an dir, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Wirklich?" „Oh ja, aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Nur beeile dich ein bisschen. Auch wir Männer wollen wissen wo wir stehen."

„Danke Ron, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich hab. Schon mal überlegt, ob du Psychologe für Hexen werden solltest?"„Gelegentlich. Und hier noch ein gratis Tipp von mir: Wenn du keinen von den Beiden willst, ich stehe dir gerne jederzeit als Knutschpartner zur Verfügung."„Ron, mach dass du verschwindest!"Hermine war aufgesprungen und war davor Ron mit einem Buch zu bewerfen. „Keine Aufregung. Falls du was brauchst um deine Spannungen abzubauen, als Sexpartner stehe ich dir auch allzeit bereit!"Er konnte gerade noch den Raum verlassen, ohne dass ihn eine Verletzung heimsuchte.


	20. Zwei sind besser als Keiner

-20-

Zwei sind besser als Keiner

Hermine verbrachte die nächsten Wochen mit Nachdenken. Sie erhielt fast täglich Briefe von Harry und Draco und hielt so Kontakt mit den Beiden aber mit ihnen sprechen, dass wollte Hermine nicht. Ron erzählte ihr immer, dass Draco und Harry sich nach ihr erkundigten. Sie ging zum Unterricht aber nicht zum Essen und blieb eigentlich die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer. Ron brachte ihr immer etwas Geklautes vom Tisch mit und saß bei ihr rum wenn sie ihn nicht rausschmiss.

„Man Ron, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll."Hermine warf ein Buch in Richtung Fenster, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet das sie traf und erschrak als die Scheibe zersplitterte und das Buch nach unten fiel. „Super ,auch das noch!"„Herm, ganz locker. Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf?"„Bald ist der Ball und ich hab nicht mal jemanden mit dem ich hingehen kann obwohl ich zwei männliche Wesen habe, die eine Beziehung mit mir wollen."„Such dir einfach einen von beiden aus."„Das ist gar nicht so leicht! Wenn ich den einen nehme, ist der andere beleidigt und abgesehen davon, hat mich noch keiner gefragt."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn du dich hier in deinem Zimmer vergräbst. Geh doch mal wieder runter und genieß das Wetter. Der Schnee liegt jetzt schon schön hoch und es riecht auch nach Weihnachten."

Rons Überredungskünste hatten Erfolg und Hermine erschien wieder in der lauten Welt von Hogwarts. Durch die weihnachtliche Stimmung besserte sich auch zu merklich ihre Laune. Eine Einladung zum Schulball hatte sie trotzdem noch nicht.

Hermine saß gerade in der Bibliothek als zwei kleine Eulen vor ihr landeten. Sie waren eindeutig Schuleulen, was man am Bändchen an ihren Füßen erkennen konnte. Sie öffnete den ersten Brief und war erstaunt bei dem was sie da las.

_Liebe Hermine_

_Hiermit möchte ich dich bitten, mich zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten. Er würde mich sehr freuen. Hoffentlich schickst du mir ein positive Antwort._

_Wir sehen uns._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS: Ich denke ganz oft an dich..._

Sie konnte nicht anders. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Draco dachte oft an sie. Nun ja, sie dachte auch oft an ihn. Sehr oft sogar. Mit einem Grinsen, dem wohl breitesten der letzten Wochen, öffnete sie den zweiten Brief...und ihr blieb der Mund öffen als sie ihn las.

_Liebe Hermine_

_Es würde mich freuen, wenn du mich zum Ball begleiten würdest. Ich will so gerne mit dir da hin. Schreib mir bitte eine Antwort...eine hoffentlich gute._

_Dein Harry_

_PS: Ich vermisse Dich._

Jetzt hatte sie ein Problem. Zwei sogar. Draco und Harry. Zwei Einladungen zum Ball, aber welche sollte sie annehmen? Wen wollte sie begleiten? „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße."

Am nächsten Tag ging sie mal wieder nicht zum Frühstück sondern gleich zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei. Ron kam nach kurzer Zeit auch. „Na, alles klar?"„Mmhhh..." „Ja klar, sag schon was los ist!"Hermine erzählte ihm alles und Ron musste lachen. „Freu dich, zwei Verehrer. Du hast jetzt wenigstens Einladungen, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."„Aber mir wem soll ich gehen?"„Keine Ahnung."Hermine lies den Kopf sinken und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden wieder mit Nachdenken.

Auch nach zwei weiteren Stunden Zauberkunst wusste sie es immer noch nicht. Auf den Weg zum Mittagessen sah sie Harry und Draco, aber sie verschwand schleunigst in der Großen Halle. Hermine setzte sich zu Dean und Seamus und hörte deren Gesprächen zu. Aber die Beiden hatten auch nichts Neues zu berichten. Als Ron sich zu den dreien setzte besserte sich ihre Laune zwar nicht, aber die Stimmung am Tisch wurde merklich heiterer. So war Ron, immer gut drauf.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, ging sie zusammen mit Ron in die Bibliothek. „Ach Mist, was soll ich nur machen."„Kopf hoch, du entscheidest dich schon richtig."„Ich gehe am besten gar nicht hin."„Hermine, der Ball ist in fünf Tagen. Natürlich gehst du hin."„Aber mit wem?"Darauf wusste selbst Ron keine Antwort und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, bevor du gar nicht hingehst, gehen wir beide zusammen hin. Du musst dich einfach nur entscheiden."

Das besserte Hermines Laune nicht gerade aber sie schwor sich, Harry und Draco bald Bescheid zu geben. Nachher suchten sich die Beiden noch jemand anderes.

Hermine hatte sich entschieden, jetzt wusste sie was das Beste für sie, Harry und Draco war. Sie würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.

Am nächsten Tag ging sie mit entschlossenem Gesicht zu Harry und sagte ihm, sie würde nicht mit ihm auf das Fest gehen. „Ich denke so ist es am besten."Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Aber Hermine..."„So ist es das Beste."Dann entfernte sie sich von ihm und ging zu Draco. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass Harry dies genau beobachtete. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie ging tatsächlich mit Draco Malfoy. Wie gerne würde er ihn jetzt verprügeln. So richtig, dass er im Krankenflügel landete. Er schwor Rache, so leicht kommt ihm ein Malfoy nicht davon.


	21. Geheimniskrämerei

-21-

Geheimniskrämerei

Die Tage vergingen und Harry war sehr niedergeschlagen. Was sollte er nur ohne Hermine machen. Jetzt hatte sie sich endgültig gegen ihn entschieden. Harry hoffte, Draco Malfoy würde dafür später einmal in der Hölle schmoren, dafür, dass er ihm Hermine wegnahm.

Das Quittich Training war härte als sonst. Da es jetzt um die Weihnachtszeit viel Schnee gab und es eisig kalt war, fror man sich auf dem Besen fast alles ab. Harry übte für sich alleine und genoss, trotz der Kälte die Einsamkeit, die er auf seinem Besen spürte. Hier fühlte er sich frei und unbezwungen. So wie selten in der letzten Zeit. Er probte Spielzüge, die in realen Spielen meist nicht gebracht wurde, jedenfalls nicht bei den Spielen in der Schule. Manchmal spielte auch Ron mit, der im Steine, Äpfel und alle anderen möglichen Dinge zuwarf, die er dann fangen musste bevor sie auf den Boden schlugen.

Da die Weihnachtsferien jetzt begonnen hatten, waren nicht allzu viele Schüler mehr da im Vergleich zu sonst aber es waren immer noch eine große Anzahl, was genau richtig war für einen Ball. Die Schüler, die in diesem Jahr entlassen wurde, blieben fast alle in Hogwarts. Immerhin war es ihr Abschlussball. Auf den Ball waren alle sehr gespannt und das Weihnachtsfest war hier immer eine Attraktion. Mit all den verzauberten Rüstungen, den Chören und der festlichen Dekoration. Aber am meisten freuten sich die Schüler wie immer auf das Essen. In den Weihnachtstagen übertrafen sich die Hauselfen immer selbst.

Harry beschäftigte sich aber mit einer anderen Frage. Mit wem sollte er auf den Ball gehen? War es an der Zeit noch ein anderes Mädchen zu fragen oder sollte er alleine gehen? Vielleicht wäre es aber das Beste einfach im Bett zu bleiben und den Ball an sich vorbei ziehen zu lassen. Aber damit würde er nur zeigen, dass er im Vergleich zu Malfoy nichts war. Harry beschloss mal wieder, sich Rat bei seinem besten Freund zu holen. Ron würde bestimmt die richtige Antwort wissen.

„Sag mal, kennst du jemanden, der mit mir zum Ball gehen könnte?" Ron starrte ihm irritiert an und zog zweifelnd seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Jetzt noch? Der Ball ist in zwei Tagen. Ein bisschen spät, oder?"„Du sollst mir keine Vorträge halten sondern mir einfach auf meine Frage antworten!"„Ist ja schon gut. Aber es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht mit wem du zum Ball gehen könntest. Eigentlich haben alle schon einen Partner. Es sein denn, du möchtest vielleicht mit Crabbe gehen."„Haha, furchtbar witzig. Dann gehe ich am besten gar nicht hin."„Man Harry, das ist unser Abschlussball. Es geht nicht darum, ob wir einen Partner haben oder wer das beste Mädchen abbekommt. Wir feiern alle zusammen. Vielleicht das letzte Mal. Wir können so viel trinken wie wir wollen und wir haben Spaß. Überleg doch mal, unser letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Vielleicht das letzte was du, ich und Hermine zusammen feiern."

Gleich nachdem Ron diesen Satz aussprach bereute er es auch schon. Harry senkte den Kopf und sah mit betrübten Augen auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte zu dem Thema nichts sagen."„Schon gut." „Also überleg es dir. Ich muss noch was erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann." „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?"doch Harry bekam keine Antwort, denn Ron war schon verschwunden und hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Harry saß nun niedergeschlagen im Gemeinschaftsraum, ganz versunken in seinen finsteren Gedanken, aus denen er sich erst losreißen konnte als er ein Schluchzen aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes wahrnahm. Er sah auf und beobachtete Lavender Brown und Parvarti Patil.

Beide sahen sehr geschockt aus und aus Parvartis Augenlid floss eine kleine Träne herab. Harry ging zu den Beiden und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. „Alles in Ordnung? Warum weinst du denn Parvati?"„Es ist nichts Harry."Doch nichts konnte es nicht sein denn beide brachen augenblicklich in Tränen aus und vergruben ihre Gesichter in ihren Händen. „Nun sagt schon was los ist. Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?"„Das könnte man so sagen"gab Lavender unter heftigem Geschluchze von sich. „Wir wurden versetzt. Unsere Ballpartner haben uns abgesagt. Verstehst du? Uns! Und das zwei Tage vor dem Ball. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"„Am besten bleiben wir beide die restlichen Ferien im Schlafsaal um den demütigenden Blicken der anderen zu entgehen."Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und sah die beiden verschmitzt an. Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht, dachte er sich.

Der Abend vor dem Ball war gekommen. Jetzt waren es noch 24 Stunden. Die Aufregung war überall zu spüren. Ob in der Großen Halle beim Essen, in der Bibliothek oder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Überall sah man Schüler mit einem frohen Ausdruck im Gesicht herumlaufen. Im Raum der Gryffindors war hingegen höchste Anspannung zu spüren. Die Mädchen liefen fast alle hysterisch umher und das machte wiederum die Jungen ganz wahnsinnig. „Wo hab ich die Lockenwickler denn hingetan? So ein Mist, Parvarti, wo sind die?"„Ginny, hilf mir mal bitte. Da ist was mit dem Kleid nicht in Ordnung!"Neville war ebenfalls mit den nerven am ende, weil Millicent ihn gezwungen hatte, eine äußerst scheußliche Festtagsrobe anzuziehen, nur weil die zu der ihren passte. So ging das stundenlang aber dann herrschte mit mal eine trügerische Ruhe. Harry sah in einem Sessel am Kamin der schön brannte und lauschte. Es war nichts zu hören. Das hysterische Gekreische war verstummt und somit hatte die Jungen endlich ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Da aber Harry mittlerweile alleine am Feuer saß, bekam die anderen von dieser Erholung nicht besonders viel mit.

Warum müssen Mädchen immer so einen Zirkus um einen Ball machen? Harry wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine laute Stimme hinter sich vernahm. „Scheiße, so ein Mist. Alleine bekomm ich das nie hin."Harry erstarrte und konnte die Stimme niemanden zuordnen als sie plötzlich noch lauter wurde. „Ist das schwer. Mein Gott."„Ron?"„Man Harry, erschreck mich doch nicht so!"Ron lies einen großen Sack der mit irgendwas voll gefüllt war zu Boden gleiten und fasste sich vor Schreck an die Brust. „Was zur Hölle machst du so spät noch im Gemeinschaftsraum?"„Dasselbe könnte ich dich wohl auch fragen. Was trägst du da eigentlich mit dir herum?"Ron sah Harry etwas zweifelnd in die Augen und überlegte einen Moment. „Du musst schwören, dass du es nicht weiter erzählst, in Ordnung?"„Ehrensache, also leg los."


	22. Die Weihnachtsüberraschung

-22-

Die Weihnachtsüberraschung

Es schneite. Ron, Harry, Dean und Seamus veranstalteten draußen eine Schneeballschlacht und waren völlig aus dem Häuschen. So als hätten sie in ihrem Leben noch nie etwas Besseres erlebt als das. Die vier wollten eigentlich auch Neville überreden mitzumachen aber als Ron mit ihm sprach, bekam Millicent einen Anfall und machte Neville Vorwürfe, er würde sich überhaupt nicht für sie interessieren. Wo sollte das nur enden, dachten sich die vier Jungen und alle wollten beim Ball schleunigst mit Neville reden, er solle sich auf der Stelle von dieser schrecklichen Person trennen. Doch große Hoffnungen machte sich keiner von ihnen, denn sie wussten wie sehr die Liebe blind machte.

Dean, Harry und Seamus zogen sich im Schlafsaal um als Neville wie vom Teufel geritten herein stürmte. „Hallo, ihr seid schon fertig?"rief er ganz außer Atem und zog sich so schnelle es ging seine Festtagsrobe über. „Neville, alles in Ordnung?" „Ja klar, was sollte denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"„Du hast deine Robe falsch herum an und dir fehlt ein Schuh."Neville lief rot an und drehte den dreien den Rücken zu. „War Millicent mal wieder ganz wild oder was?"„Seamus, hör auf ihn zu ärgern. Er kann doch nichts dafür wenn er eine Hyäne als Freundin hat."„Was willst du damit sagen?"Neville sah Seamus böse an und brachte sich in eine für ihn ganz untypische, bedrohliche Position. „Denkst du nicht, es wäre das beste mit Millicent Schluss zu machen?"„Wie kommst du darauf? Nur weil du keine Freundin hast, gönnst du mir mein Glück nicht oder was?" „Beruhige dich Neville!"Harry versuchte ihn zu besänftigen, wurde aber ebenfalls mit einem giftigen Blick gestraft. „Beruhigen? Du denkst wohl auch so was?"„Du lässt dich schon ziemlich viel rumkommandieren von ihr."Dean versuchte jetzt sein Glück beim beschwichtigen „Hör zu Neville, wir meinen es ja nur gut mit dir. Du bist gar nicht mehr du selbst. Millicent kann doch alles von dir verlangen. Du tust es, ohne Ausnahmen."„Und ihr denkt tatsächlich, ich würde auf Ratschläge von euch hören? Ihr drei hattet entweder noch nie eine Freundin oder die Sache war nach zwei Wochen beendet."

Daraufhin stürmte er die Tür hinaus und versuchte dabei, seine Robe zurecht zu rücken.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Besonders erfolgreich waren wir ja nun wirklich noch nicht was die Frauen angeht."Harry, Seamus und Dean verstummten und machten sich weiter fertig für den Ball.

„Hey Hermine. Was machst du heute Abend?"Ron war in ihr Zimmer gegangen und fand dort eine Hermine vor, die wie üblich über irgendwelchen Büchern ging und lernte. „Das sieht man doch wohl, oder?"Sie sah auf und blickte Ron erstaunt an. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht unten bei den anderen? Und wo hast du diese neue Robe her? Die sieht echt klasse aus."

„Danke sehr, tja die hab ich mir neu gekauft."Er ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und überreichte ihr ein Päckchen. „Was ist das?"„Dein Geschenk. Weihnachten ist zwar erst morgen aber dann wirst du damit nicht mehr viel anfangen können."Hermine nahm es und packte es aus und es verschlug ihr die Sprache. „Ron, was soll das denn? Spinnst du jetzt völlig?"Auf dem Päckchen zog sie ein Umhang von solcher Schönheit, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Er funkelte über und über und man hatte den Eindruck als wären alle Diamanten dieser Welt darauf verewigt. Hermine starrte Ron verwundert an und stotterte ihm entgegen „Was soll ich damit? Ich gehe doch nicht zum Ball."„Doch natürlich." „Ach ja, und mit wem?"„Dumme Frage, mit mir natürlich!"

„Fertig Mädels?"„Natürlich."Lavender und Parvarti hackten sich bei Harry ein und gingen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln den Gang zur Großen Halle entlang. So Hermine, wenn du dabei nicht eifersüchtig wirst, dachte er sich und zog die Beiden noch fester an sich. „Ihr seht einfach umwerfend aus. Der reinste Wahnsinn."„Danke schön"kam im Chor zurück und das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern wurde noch ein bisschen größer, soweit dies überhaupt möglich war.

Draco Malfoy saß alleine am Rand der Großen Halle und beobachtete das Geschehen. Er war alleine. Außer mit Hermine wollte er mit niemandem zum Ball. Natürlich war er von vielen gefragt worden aber jedes der Angebote hatte er dankend abgelehnt. Lieber würde er den Abend alleine über die Runden bringen als mit irgend so einem Mädchen, dass nichts anderes im Kopf hat als Kichern. Draco dachte an Hermine. Was sie wohl heute anziehen wird? Doch er erstarrt als er seinen Blick durch den Festsaal schweifen ließ. Harry Potter hatte zwei Mädchen an seiner Seite und keine von beiden war Hermine Granger. Draco setzte seinen üblichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, dass niemand ihm etwas anmerken konnte und beobachtete die umstehenden Personen weiter. Hermine ging also nicht mit Potter? Aber mit wem denn sonst?

Harry genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die ihm von Lavender und Parvarti zugeteilt wurde sehr. Doch als er Draco Malfoy am Ende der Halle sah, drehte es ihm der Magen um. Dieses Schwein mit seinem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck. Das er sich überhaupt traut mit so einem lockeren Blick heute Abend aufzutreten. Harry schwor sich wieder einmal zu rächen, musste seine bösen Gedanken aber fort schieben, denn seine Begleiterinnen zogen ihn zu einen der vielen kleinen Tische in einer der dunkelsten Ecken.

„Ron, das ist wirklich lieb von dir aber ich werde nicht mitgehen." Hermine sah Ron mit traurigen Augen an und senkte ihren Kopf. „Quatsch, du kommst mit. Hermine, das ist unser Abschlussball. Unser Letzter. Du kannst nicht in deinem Zimmer bleiben."„Aber Ron versteh doch, ich habe Harry und Draco abgesagt. Da kann ich doch nicht einfach mit dir hingehen."

„Was hält dich davon ab? Du hast mich als Begleiter und einen Festumhang hast du auch. In ein paar Minuten lässt sich an deinem Aussehen sicher auch noch was verbessern. Wozu gibt es schließlich die Magie."Hermine sah mit weit aus heiteren Blich zu ihm aus und widersprach im sogleich. „Ich kann doch nicht einmal den Umhang von dir annehmen. Der hat doch sicher ein Vermögen gekostet. Es geht einfach nicht."„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Der Umhang ist zwar schön aber durchaus als Weihnachtsgeschenk drin. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde jetzt nach unten gehen und in 15 Minuten erwarte ich dich im Gemeinschaftsraum."Dann ging er aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry ging zur Getränkebar um für seine Begleiterinnen eine Erfrischung zu holen. Das Angebot war natürlich riesig. Von Himbeer- Brause- Limette Getränken bis Nougat- Sahne Shakes über Blaue Stimmungsheber gab es einfach alles. Er nahm zwei von den Grünen Leuchten, die die Augen zum strahlen brachten und wollte gerade wieder gehen als neben ihm Draco Malfoy auftauchte.

„Harry." „Draco."Draco nahm sich einen Punsch und ein paar Brausedrops und wollte gerade wieder gehen als Harry mit ihm zu sprechen begann. „Ich hoffe, du hast trotzdem einen schönen Abend, obwohl Hermine wahrscheinlich nur von mir reden wird."„Wovon redest du eigentlich?"warf Draco in einem gereizten Ton zurück und drehte sich augenblicklich um. „Nur weil sie mit dir zum ball gegangen ist, heiß das doch nicht das sie mich vergessen wird!" „Bist du so dumm oder tust du nur so? Ich bin nicht mir Hermine zum Ball gegangen. Sie hat mir abgesagt."„Du lügst doch!" „Wenn du meinst."Harry standen die Augen so weit offen, dass man befürchten musste, sie fielen heraus. „Sag das noch mal." „Sie hat mir abgesagt."„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"Draco wollte ihr gerade antworten, doch er konnte nicht. Er musste zur Eingangstür starren und sich dieses schöne Wesen angucken das geradezu den Raum betrat. Harry folgte seinem Blick und ihm verschlug es auch die Sprache. In einem perfekt gleichstimmigen Ton fiel beiden nur ein Wort ein. „Hermine!"


	23. Liebeskummer lohnt sich nicht

-23-

Liebeskummer lohnt sich (nicht)

„Was macht sie mit Ron hier?"Harry und Draco hatte es einen Schock versetzt. Sie starrten immer noch auf das Paar, dass sich auf einen der Tische zu bewegte. „Aber, aber ich dachte...!"„Ist wohl nicht gerade deine Stärke Malfoy."Harry versetzte ihm einen fiesen Blick und guckte dann wieder schnell zur Tür. Aber er hatte Ron und Hermine aus den Augen verloren.

„Alle starren uns an."Hermine sah ein wenig verwirrt und zugleich etwas ängstlich zu Ron. „Kein Wunder, wir geben ja auch wirklich ein umwerfendes Paar ab. In meiner Begleitung würde jede strahlen wie eine Königin."„Na da hab ich ja Glück mit dir hier zu sein."„Sei mir einfach bis auf alle Ewigkeit unter geben und die Sache ist vergessen."Ron zog Hermine weiter mit sich und schlug seinen Weg zu einem der Tische hinten in der Ecke ein, an dem auch Dean und Seamus saßen. „Hey Hermine, wer ist der hässliche Vogel neben dir?"„Hab ich gefunden und nachdem ich den Dreck runtergekratzt habe, sah er schlimmer aus als vorher!" Ron zog ein gespielt beleidigtes Gesicht und sprach mit hochgezogener Unterlippe „Wie nett Hermine, das ist also der Dank für meine aufopfernde Tat mit dir zum Ball zu gehen."Hermine musste anfangen zu lachen und kniff Ron in die Wange. „Das werde ich dir niemals vergessen Ronny- Schatz."„Ich bitte darum. Willst du was trinken? Ich mache heute mal einen auf Gentleman."Sie nickte und er verschwand in der Menge der anderen Paare.

Ron kam am Buffet an und sah Harry und Draco. „Na ihr, wie gefällt euch das Fest?"„Sag mal spinnst du? Warum bist du mit Hermine hier?"Harry sah seinen Freund wutentbrannt an und ihn stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. „Komm mal wieder runter!"„Du weißt genau, dass ich mit ihr hingehen wollte. Und jetzt tauchst du mit ihr auf!"„Sie hat dir und Draco abgesagt und da hab ich sie gefragt. Sonst wäre sie gar nicht hingegangen. Es brauchte gar nicht so lange wie erwartet sie zu überreden. ihr wisst ja wie die meisten Frauen sind. Nur mit Überredungskunst, Blumen und einen Haufen Pralinen kann man sie auf ihre Seite ziehen.

Aber zum Glück hat Hermine mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pavianweibchen als mit einem Vollzeitgirlie."Draco, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, meldete sich jetzt zu Wort „Wenn sie mit Potter hingegangen wäre, dann hätte ich es ja noch verstanden aber Weasley? Wie kann sie mit so einem Wiesel wie dir gehen? Da kann man ja froh sein, das sie abgesprungen ist, bei so einem schlechten Geschmack." Ron verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht „Stimmt, wo es ja so viel besser ist den Abend alleine zu verbringen. Hat sich keiner der Schwachmaten aus deinem Haus bereiterklärt sich mit dir abzugeben? Welche Schande, du tut mir ja so leid, Malfoy!"Er nahm sich zwei der gefüllten Gläser und ein paar Anti- Mundgeruch- Bonbons vom Tisch und verschwand mit einem diabolischen Grinsen in der Menge. „Na toll Potter, super gemacht. Nur weil du so einen Riesenarsch bist hat Weasley jetzt was mit ihr."„Ich ein Riesenarsch? Spinnt du jetzt völlig. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld. Ich kann es wenigstens verkraften nicht mit ihr herzukommen. Ich vergnüge mich anderseits."„Oh ja, sicher. Mit den beiden Barbies aus deinem haus. Ja super Sache. Nur wo sind die Beiden denn jetzt? Sieht so aus als wollten sie nicht ewig auf den kleiner Potty warten."Harry guckte sich im Saal um und fand Lavender und Pavarti in gesellschaft zweier Jungs aus Ravenclaw. „Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss meinen Pflichten als Gentleman nachkommen und mich um meine Begleiterinnen kümmern. Zu dumm, dass du das von dir nicht sagen kannst. Also bis dann."Daraufhin verschwand er in der Menge und Draco sah nur, wie er mit einem charmanten Lächeln an den Tisch der beiden Mädchen kam und den fremden Jungs einen bösen Blick zuwarf, worauf hin die lieber das Feld räumten. Lavender und Pavarti strahlten Harry förmlich an und ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen. „Hühner, nichts als dumme Hühner!"Draco wand sich dem Buffet zu und verschlang einige Leber-Pasteten mit den bloßen Händen. _Weiber, _dachte er nur noch.

„Oh danke, Ron."Hermine nahm ihr Glas entgegen und ließ sich sogleich wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken. Ron blickte sich in der Menge um und seine Augen blieben bei einem Tisch hängen, an dem sich die gesamte Lehrerschaft versammelt hatte. „Seht euch mal die Treylawne an. Was will sie denn hier unten? Ich denke solche Veranstaltungen stören ihr inneres Auge! Hoffentlich tun sie das echt, dann muss ich mich nicht mehr mit Wahrsagen rumschlagen." „Recht hast du, Ron"war jetzt von Seamus zu hören. Er sah nun auch zum Tisch der Lehrer hinüber. „Welch gute Stimmung die Erwachsenen verbreiten. Snape sieht aus als hätte es soeben von Flitwick ein eindeutiges Angebot bekommen und er hatte ihr daraufhin mitteilen müssen, dass er als Vampir nicht an menschlichen Wesen interessiert sein."„Ist ´ne Überlegung wert, Alter"erwiderte jetzt Dean nun aber während er sprach sahen seine Augen jedoch zu Hermine. „Was ist denn? Warum starrst du mich so an?"„ Hermine, sei jetzt nicht gleich wieder zickig aber jetzt ist mir klar warum Harry und Draco sich wegen dir streiten. Du siehst so verändert aus. So erwachsen."Hermines Wangen nahmen ein etwas dunkleres Rot an, jedoch sah man, dass sie sich durch solche Komplimente im Algemeinen nicht einschüchtern ließ. „Hey Dean, willst du etwas meine Begleiterin anmachen?" Ron grinste seinen Klassenkameraden an und fing an zu lachen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder so lustig? Ehrlich Ron, dagegen musst du dringend mal was unternehmen. Hat dir jemand vielleicht einen Lachfluch aufgehalst, oder so was?"„Man Hermine, nur weil du so eine Spaßbremse bist, heißt das ja nicht gleich, dass du anderen Leuten die Freude am Leben nehmen sollst. Würde dir auch mal ganz gut tun, wenn nicht immer so verkrampft wärest."Doch bevor sie Rons Redeschwall etwas entgegen setzten konnte, griff dieser sie an der Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. „Los, zeigen wir den anderen mal was tanzen heißt."„Ron lass das. Nein, ich will nicht tanzen."Doch es war zu spät. Ron hatte sie bereits mitten auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und wirbelte Hermine nun im Takte der Musik umher. Die Menge um sie herum blieb augenblicklich stehen und alle hielten förmlich die Luft an. „Ron, alle halten uns für völlig verrückt." „Quatsch, die finden nur, dass wir toll tanzen können."Und damit hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht. Um die Beiden Tanzenden entstand ein großer Kreis und die Umstehenden fingen an zu klatschen. „Siehst du, alle Welt liebt mich."„Als ob, Ron. Alle Welt hält dich für einen Deppen. Aber du hast Recht, sie finden unsere Tanzerei gar nicht so schlecht."

„Danke mir später, liebste Hermine. Genieße es einfach mit mir gesehen zu werden. Niemals wieder wird dir soviel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wie jetzt."


	24. Ein Feuerwerk der Liebe

-24-

Ein Feuerwerk der Liebe

„Entschuldige mich bitte für einen Moment Hermine, ich bin gleich wieder da."Ron erhob sich von seinem Platz und begab sich aus der Großen Halle. Hermine sah ihm nach, entschied sich aber nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, schließlich sind selbst Jungs nicht davon gefreit mal die Toilette aufsuchen zu müssen. Sie saß immer noch an einem Tisch mit Dean und Seamus und die drei hatten bislang sehr viel gelacht und mit Ron herumgealbert. Die meiste Zeit haben die drei Jungs jedoch über Mädchen geredet und um Hermine zu ärgern taten sie die besonders laut wenn es um lange Beine ging, Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass Ron jetzt schon fast eine Viertelstunde weg war als ein höllischer Lärm in die Große Halle drang. Alle erschraken und als ihnen bewusst wurde, das die lauten Geräusche von draußen kamen, liefen alle wie vom Teufel besessen heraus und versammelten sich draußen im Schulvorgarten, dem Platz vor dem Quidditch -Feld.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich gen Himmel und ihre Augen erblickten ein überdimensionales Feuerwerk in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben, mit allen erdenklichen Formen, Figuren und Sprüchen. Die Schüler waren sprachlos und starrten nur mit völliger Überraschung dem Himmel empor als Professor Dumbledor mit versammelter Lehrerschaft ebenfalls ins Freie trat. „Was ist denn hier los? Wer hat das angeordnet? Albus, wussten Sie davon?"Professor McGonagall schien völlig außer sich zu sein, doch Hermine, die einen Seitenblick auf sie erhaschen konnte, sah ein Leuchten in ihren Augen, das nur absolute Verzückung wieder spiegeln konnte. „Aber nein Minerva, ich bin genauso überrascht wie Sie. Ich kann mir allerdings schon denken wer das war!"Die Köpfe der Lehrerschaft wandten sich mit interessierten Gesichtern zu ihm um und alle warteten auf eine Erklärung. „Na das liegt doch auf der Hand. Nur einer kommt an so eine Anzahl von Feuerwerkskörpern heran ohne ein Vermögen dafür zahlen zu müssen. Meine lieben Kollegen, wissen Sie es denn immer noch nicht?"Doch Hermine brauchte keine weiteren klärenden Worte von Professor Dumbledor. Wer außer einer gewissen Person würde es schaffen tausende von Feuerwerkskörpern zu bekommen und darauf ein so gigantisches Feuerwerk zu machen. Nur einer. Und zwar Ronald Weasley. Aber Hermine staunte wirklich nicht schlecht über die großartige Leistung von Ron. Die Lehrer waren begeistert genau wie die Schüler und alle bewunderten sie die Farbpracht die sich ihnen am Himmel erschloss. „Na, was sagst du dazu?"Hermine erschrak aus ihren Gedanken als eine Stimme neben ihr auftauchte. Ron stand mit grinsendem Gesicht neben ihr und wartete auf ein Urteil ihrerseits. „Ron, das ist einfach fantastisch. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Wie hast du das geschafft? Ich bin wirklich, wirklich überwältigt!"Rons Ohren liefen leicht rosa an und er senkte den Blick zu Boden. „Danke, ich find es auch echt gut gelungen. Ich konnte aber nichts sagen, denn es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Und da du als Mädchen nun mal das Tratsch-Gen in dir trägst, hättest du das niemals für dich behalten können."Hermine sah Ron mit irritiertem Blick an, schwieg aber um sich nicht aus der Stimmung bringen zu lassen. Ihre Augen funkelten und sie fühlte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die ihr das Gefühl der Geborgenheit gab. Sie war hier. Vereint mit ihrem besten Freund. Und sie sah sich ein Feuerwerk an, das an Perfektion nicht mehr zu übertreffen war. Doch als sie eine bekannte Stimme an ihrem Ohr vorbei rauschen hörte, wandte sie ihren Kopf und starrte in die Augen von Harry, der Parvati und Lavender zu seiner Rechten und seiner Linken eingehackt hatte. Harrys Augen waren ausdruckslos. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und starrte wieder dem Himmel entgegen. In Hermine stieg plötzlich ein betrübtes Gefühl auf. Nichts war mehr mit Geborgenheit oder Glück. Jetzt fühlte sie sich einsam, alleine und verlassen. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und der blieb stehen bei einen Paar starrt vor sich hin guckender Augen. Sie fixierten Hermine. Und sie gehörten zu Draco Malfoy. Hermine raunte Ron etwas zu von wegen Toilette und schlug sich durch die Menge durch zu Draco.

„Oh Harry, ist das nicht wunderbar?"Lavender starrte mit ehrfürchtigem Blick auf zu dem Bild was sich ihr bot und krallte sich fest in den Arm von Harry. Parvati auf der anderen Seite sah jedoch nicht dem Schauspiel das sich ihr bot zu, sondern blickte in das Gesicht von Harry.

„Was hast du denn? In so einer Gesellschaft müsstest du dich doch eigentlich glücklich fühlen, oder?"Harry blickte zu ihr und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich schon ganz schön müde. Der Abend war ganz schön anstrenget wenn man mit zwei solch tollen Frauen wie euch ausgeht." Lavender, die ihren Blick nun uhrplötzlich vom Feuerwerk wegbewegte, sah Harry verschmitzt an und flüsterte ihm leise, sodass nicht einmal Parvati mithören konnte, ins Ohr „Also ich wüsste da etwas, bei dem du nicht so schnell müde wird." Dann blickte sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und wandte sich an Parvati mit der Bitte, sie würde ihr einen Gefallen tun, wenn sie ihr eine Kopfschmerztablette holen würde.

Parvati schien den Wink zu verstehen und verschwand von der Bildfläche und gesellte sich zu einigen Jungen vom Ravenclaw Haus. Lavender nahm Harry an die Hand und zog ihn hinter ihr her zurück ins Schloss. Geradewegs zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Hermine und Draco standen beide etwas abseits von der großen Gruppe der Schüler und blickten auf die bunten Farben am Firmament. Keiner sprach ein Wort aber sie wechselten immer wieder kurze Blicke. Als die Farben langsam verblassten und die Gruppe der Schüler sich auflöste um wieder zum Tanzen in die Große Halle zu gehen, ergriff Draco Hermines Hand und zog sie einige Meter entfernt hinter einige Bäume. Sie sahen sich an und noch bevor Hermine etwas zu Draco sagen könnte, legte dieser seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Sie küssten sich und obwohl Hermine das Gefühl hatte, ihn von sich wegstoßen zu müssen, ließ sie es zu. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und ihr Körper fing in ihrem Inneren Feuer. Sie war wie elektrisiert und spürte, wie sich die Haare an ihrem Nacken aufstellten und sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken bildete. Sie genoss es und sie spürte, wie auch Darco seine eiskalte, raue Schale zu verlassen schien um sich seiner Leidenschaft hinzugeben. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und ließ ihren Blick an ihrem Körper herunter schweifen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt in welch kurzer Zeit sie sich fast sämtlicher Kleidungsstücke entledigt hatte. Sie stand nun Draco gegenüber, der ebenfalls nur noch spärlich bekleidet war und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie spürte, dass auch er zu zittert schien. Also hat er wohl auch ein bisschen Angst, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihr zärtlich.

Jetzt war also der Zeitpunkt bekommen.


	25. Junge sein ist nicht schwer

-25-

Junge sein ist nicht schwer...

Man spürte die schlechte Laune förmlich am nächsten Morgen. Überall sah man betrübte Gesichter, so dass keine richtige Stimmung aufkommen wollte. Die meisten Schüler verbrachten den Tag in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschafträumen und auf dem Schloss lag eine trügerische Stille. Die Flure waren leer und nur vereinzelt hörte man ferne Gelächter, die schnell in der Stille erstarben. Nicht einmal Filch, den Hausmeister, hörte man fluchen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war es leerer als an wohl jedem anderen Tag es je gewesen ist denn die meisten Schüler schliefen noch. Harry saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte wie so oft betrübt ins Feuer. Hinter ihm baute sich auf einigen zusammen geschobenen Tischen eine Art Frühstücksbuffet auf, das für diesen Tag von den Hauselfen nicht auf die Tische der Großen Halle gezaubert wurde sondern in die Aufenthaltsräume.

Die Flammen warfen Schatten auf Harrys Gesicht und brachten seine hellen Augen noch mehr als sonst zum leuchten. Doch das Leuchten wirkte nicht glücklich oder entspannt, wie es vielleicht im Angesicht von einem schulfreien Tag sein sollte. Seine Augen wirkten betrübt genau wie seine Körperhaltung. Er schreckte hoch als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Schon lange wach?"Harry drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von seinem besten Freund. „Ja", antwortete er und sah zu, wie Ron es sich im Sessel neben ihm gemütlich machte. Er betrachtete ihn eine Weile und stellte fest, dass auf Rons Gesicht ein Grinsen lag. Ein geradezu gespenstisch fröhliches Grinsen. Und je länger Harry ihn ansah, umso mehr sehnte es sich danach, Ron eine rein zuhauen. „Was bist du denn so scheißfröhlich?"fragte er und blickte finster zu dem Jungen im nebenstehenden Sessel und Ron sah ihn nur verdutzt an. „Scheißfröhlich? Sonst geht's dir aber gut, ja? Du hattest echt schon mal bessere Beleidigungen drauf!" Ron verdrehte die Augen und blickte Harry danach fest an. „Beruhig dich jetzt bitte erst mal wieder. Bist du etwa so beleidigt wegen gestern?"„Beleidigt? Weswegen sollte ich denn beleidigt sein? War doch ein toller Abend. Und Lavender und Parvati waren tolle Begleiterinnen!"Ron setzte wieder ein Grinsen auf und antwortet nur „Ja es war echt toll gestern. Hat mir auch richtig gut gefallen. Hermine aber auch."Den letzten Satz sprach er betont langsam und damit hatte er genau das erreicht was er wollte. Harry blickte ihn finster an und fing an auf ihn einzuschimpfen „Na toll für dich. Super Ron, du Herzensbrecher. Schön das du und Hermine euch so amüsiert habt. Hat ja die ganze Schule gesehen. Super Ron!"Harry stand wütend aus seinem Sessel auf und wollte schon gehen als Ron, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, ihn am Arm packte und zurück hielt. „Warte mal kurz. Warum maulst du mich hier eigentlich an? Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass sie nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen wollte. Aber sieh es mal so. Mit Draco wollte sie auch nicht gehen." Er sah Harry an und konnte mit Erleichterung feststellen, dass dessen Wut sich gelegt hatte. „Aber nenn ihn bitte nicht D-r-a-c-o , da kommt mir ja mein Essen gleich wieder hoch!"Er betonte den Namen besonders ausführlich und Ron musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu lachen. „Harry du weiß genau, dass ich Hermine nur gefragt hab weil sie sonst gar nicht hingegangen wäre. Und sie ist Schulsprecherin. Wie hätte es denn ausgesehen wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer geblieben wäre?"„Also läuft da echt nichts zwischen euch?"„Ach Quatsch. Gefühlsmäßig jedenfalls. Unsere Beziehung basiert nur auf Sex. Wilden, hemmungslosen Sex!"Ron musste sich schnell ducken, denn Harry sprang auf ihn zu und wollte ihn in den Schwitzkasten nehmen. Beide fingen laut an zu lachen und nach einiger Rangelei hatte Harry einen ganz roten Kopf, denn dieser war in einem von Rons Klammergriffen gefangen.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer und starrte nun schon seit geraumer Zeit die Decke an. Ihre Anziehsachen, die sie auf dem Ball getragen hatte, lagen verstreut auf dem Fußboden rum, etwas, was ganz untypisch für sie war. „Oh Mann, über diese Peinlichkeit werde ich wohl niemals hinweg kommen."Sie warf eines ihrer Kopfkissen quer durchs Zimmer und traf damit eines der Bilder, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch standen. „Na super, ich bin viel zu deprimiert um jetzt auch noch die Unordnung wegzumachen."Aber nach einigen zögernden Momenten, raffte sie sich auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. „Na klasse, auch noch das schönste Bild ist kaputt."Hermine kniete sich neben die Scherben auf den Boden und nahm das Bild in die Band. Es zeigte sie, Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Alle drei lachten unbeschwert auf dem Foto. Hermine fiel besonders auf, wie sehr Ron versuchte sie immer zu ärgern und ihre Haare mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs immer in die Höhe schnellen ließen. „Männer!"

Sie ließ das Foto, Foto sein und zog sich was an, dann ging sie auf dem Zimmer auf direktem Wege in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was hast du denn gestern noch gemacht? Ihr wart ja alle plötzlich verschwunden. Dean, Seamus und ich haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht aber dann dachten wir uns, ihr seid ja schon groß und braucht keinen Aufpasser mehr. Obwohl ich mir bei dir Gedanken mache, kleiner Harry."Ron musste sich den Bauch halten vor lachen und duckte sich zu spät, womit eine Zeitung mit dem Titel _1001 Schönheitstipps für Hexen _an seinem Kopf landete. „Hey, was soll das denn. Du bist doch praktisch mein kleiner Bruder und ich bin somit verpflichtet auf dich aufzupassen. Und was ist das überhaupt für eine Zeitschrift?"Ron blätterte sie durch und brach erneut in Gelächter aus. „Harry, ich glaub es nicht. Hier ist ein Bild von dir drin!"Harry verschluckte sich an einem Schokofrosch und fiel seitlich auf Ron, der mittlerweile schon zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. „Was? Ich? Du spinnst doch wohl!"Harry nahm die Zeitung in die Hand und starrte mit entsetztem Blick auf sein eigenes Gesicht. Die Überschrift über dem Foto lautete _Pickel in der Pubertät- Nicht mal Helden sind davor gefreit._ „Sag mal spinnen die? Das Bild ist doch bestimmt schon zwei Jahre alt und fast alle Pickel wurden dazu erfunden. So sehe ich überhaupt nicht aus! Hier lies mal was die darüber geschrieben haben."Ron nahm die Zeitung an sich und überflog den Artikel über Harrys Pickelprobleme. „Wie lustig, hör dir das mal an..._selbst die tragischen Helden unser Zeit müssen sich mit den Qualen der Pubertät herumschlagen. Der allseits beliebte Harry Potter, besser bekannt als Sieger über den Dunklen Lord, hat genauso Probleme mit dem Erwachsenwerden wie alle Jugendlichen seines Alters.....Harry Potter gibt anderen Mut mit einem ebenfalls ungesunden Hautbild... Potter gilt schon heute als Leitbild der Hässlichen und Verdammten....._Oh Harry, jetzt kommt das beste..._der junge Potter durchleidet aber nicht nur die quälenden Schmerzen dieser Hautunreinheit sondern sein Aussehen macht es ihm auch unmöglich eine Freundin zu bekommen..._ist das genial."Ron hatte Tränen im Gesicht und lag nun auf dem Rücken und musste sich krampfhaft bemühen nicht zu ersticken. „Witzig, wirklich witzig. Man Ron, lass dieses Gelächter. Ich kann mich doch nie mehr raus trauen ohne als „Pickelgesicht" gezeichnet zu werden." Harry wollte eigentlich ein ärgerliches Gesicht aufsetzten aber er schaffte es nicht. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes verleitete ihn ebenfalls zum lachen. Wie immer.

Hermine ging die Steinstufen herunter und hörte immer wieder so dumpfe Geräusche. So als würde gerade jemand umgekippt sein. Sie ging einige Schritte schneller und als sie an der Tür zum Gemeinschaftraum angekommen was, sah sie Ron und Harry lachend auf dem Boden sitzen. Hermine wollte gerade hineingehen und Hallo sagen, doch sie hielt sich zurück als die beiden Jungen wieder anfingen zu reden.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Was hast du gestern noch gemacht?"Harry senkte seinen Blick und lief etwas rot an im Gesicht. „Harry, sag schon. Was hast du gestern getrieben? Oder soll ich besser fragen mit wem?"Ron sah in das Gesicht von Harry und musste feststellen, dass dieser einen ziemlich peinlich berührten Eindruck machte. „Sag schon, was ist nach dem Feuerwerk passiert? Du hast dich doch nicht etwa mit Parvati und Lavender in eine dunkle Ecke verzogen und eine Runde Bettdeckentango getanzt, oder?"„Nein, natürlich nicht. Was denkst du von mir?"„Das du 17 Jahre alt bist!" „Ich bitte dich. Ich hab mich doch nicht mit Parvati und Lavender verzogen."Harry haute energisch mit der Faust auf das Knie von seinem Freund."Nur mit Lavender"fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Du hast was? Du hattest was mit Lavender? Gestern? Und wir reden hier über deine Pickelprobleme? Harry, los erzähl was passiert ist!" „Nichts!"„Du bist also mit Lavender alleine verschwunden nach dem Ball. Die Betonung liegt hier auf alleine. Und du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass da nichts weiter war?"Ron sah Harry durchdringend an und zwang ihn so, erneut zu sprechen. „Ja, wirklich. Wir haben uns zwar verzogen aber da lief nichts dolles ab." „Also bringt klein Harry es nicht wenn es drauf ankommt?"„Man Ron, hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht machen wollte. So im Allgemein aber mit Lavender? Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit jemanden schlafen den ich wirklich liebe und nicht so was halbherziges auf einem Weihnachtsball. Verstehst du?"„Ist doch klar aber du denkst doch da nicht etwa an Hermine, oder?" Harry sah wieder zu Boden und zog seine Schultern ein. „Um ehrlich zu sein schon. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch aber seit dem du mir die Augen geöffnet hast, wie sehr ich Hermine mag. Mehr noch, mich in sie verliebt habe, da denke ich ständig daran mit ihr zu schlafen. Mit wem den im Grunde auch sonst. Es wäre ja nicht so, dass ich niemals die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte aber das wäre doch alles nur bedeutungslos gewesen. Ich dachte wirklich, als ich mit Lavender und Parvati zum Ball gegangen bin, dass ich mich gut fühlen würde und mit den beiden angeben könnte aber als ich Hermine gesehen habe, wie schön sie aussah an deiner Seite, da hatte ich ein richtiges Stechen im Herzen. Ich mag sie so sehr, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann, sie mit jemand anderen zu sehen."Ron sah Harry an und seufzte. „Ach Man, das hört sich ja alles schön und gut an und ich will deine Träume vom ersten Sex ja nicht zerstören aber ich fürchte, wenn ihr beide mal was miteinander haben würdet, wärest du der einzige ohne Erfahrungen."„Was?"Harrys Gesicht nahm die Farbe eines Radieschens an und Ron richtete seinen Oberkörper so auf, dass er gerade saß. Er wollte damit wohl einen ernsteren Eindruck erwecken. „War doch nur ein Scherz. Ich hab gestern so ein Gerücht von Hermine gehört, dass sie mit so einem Typen in den Büschen rum gemacht haben soll. Aber das stimmt eh nicht. Du kennst doch Hermine."„Was für ein Typ soll das gewesen sein?"Ron nahm schnell ein Schluck aus der Butterbierflasche von Harry und nuschelte mit vollem Mund: „mllvoi". „Würdest du das bitte wiederholen, ich fürchte mein Gehör hat gerade nachgelassen."„Malfoy! Aber das ist nur ein Gerücht. Hermine würde so was nie tun."„Oh doch, das würde sie tun. Wer weiß was Malfoy alles mit ihr angestellt hat. Diesem Perversen würde ich alles zutrauen. Guck ihn dir doch an. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn er weiß Gott was für abscheuliche Praktiken anwendet. Er ist ein Slytherin. Die sind alle gestört!" „Harry, du bist unfair. Was denkst du eigentlich von Herm? Du kennst sie doch. Und außerdem bist du auch ungerecht Malfoy gegenüber. Er ist nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich wie früher. Wirklich. Ich finde ihn auch nicht besonders reizend und ich denke, er würde einem hungernden Kind den letzten Keks klauen aber er und Hermine? Zusammen? Nein, nein, nein...!"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte ein gleichgültiges Gesicht auf, von dem Ron wusste, dass es gestellt war, und sagte: „Na toll, dann komme ich wohl nie zum Zug. Jetzt bin ich sogar bei Lavender unten durch. Wer bleibt denn jetzt bitte noch über?"„Kopf hoch Harry, vielleicht haben Geister ja auch Sex. Auf der Mädchentoilette bist du dann wenigstens ungestört mit Myrthe."

Hermine wischte sich ihre Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und legte sich mit dem Rücken an eine der Steinwände. „Na super, Herz Nummer 3 gebrochen. Am besten werde ich Nonne."


End file.
